Wrath
by Izzybella12
Summary: Percy Jackson wasn't always the fun-loving idiotic and cheerful son of Poseidon we all know today. When he was younger, he lost someone in a event that changed his life. Now that old memories are coming back to haunt him, can Percy handle the pressure? Or will he crack along the way? Who was Wrath and can Percy take back his life before Wrath controls him forever? OOC sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm sorry my stories are all so short, but I'm working on another chapter to ****Mind. ****I hope you all like this. Actually have a friend that feels the same way as Percy does and I'm not afraid to say that I feel this way too. Thanks for reading! Please review! Thanks! Enjoy! ?**

Annabeth first heard the problem from an ares camper as she passed him on her way to the arena.

"Hey, can you shut your idiot boyfriend up for a while? I want to take a nap!" The boy snapped. Annabeth didn't reply as she raced to the beach where her boyfriend Percy was causing problems. She didn't give the ares boy any response.

The scene at the beach was surprising to say the least. Percy was marching around holding a giant wooden rod with a sign strapped to it. The blue sigh read "DEATH TO DISINFECTANT!" In big bold green letters. It looked homemade and about 20 more signs were sprawled about on the sand. Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks at this shocking event.

To to make matters worse, as if they weren't already bad, Percy started screaming. "DEATH TO DISINFECTANT! I DONT WANT TO DIE! DEATH TO DISINFECTANT! PROTECT OUR IMMUNE SYSTEMS!" Annabeth was so confused. Since when did Percy know words like 'disinfectant' or 'immune system'?

Percy finally noticed his girlfriend standing there in the sand stunned and at a loss for words. The son of Poseidon deuces to use that to his advantage. "Hey Wise Girl!" He greeted gleefully. "Want to help yell at cleaning products?" Annabeth still just stood there. "Are you okay Annabeth?" Asked a concerned Percy.

"Um... How... Why... What is... When did you get the time to... Uh..." Annabeth stuttered, very unlike herself.

"Is the great Annabeth Chase stumbling over her words?!" Percy asked in mock surprise.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain. You do it much more and worse than I do."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Wise Girl," Percy remarked smirking, to which Amnabeth blushed.

"So... What's up with the signs Percy?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked confused. 'Gods, he's dense,' Annabeth thought.

"Do you mean Bob, Joe, Martha, and Sue?" Percy asked, eyebrows raised. Now it was Annabeth'a turn be look puzzled.

"Who?!" Annabeth asked frustrated, to which Percy gave a manic laugh, the ones people give when others think they are crazy.

"Well, actually I named all if them but Bob, Joe, Martha, and Sue are any favorites. Would you like to hold one of them Wise Girl?" Percy asked holding four of his homemade signs.

"I guess so..." Annabeth said unsure. She grabbed Martha and read the messily written words scrawled on it in Percy's horrid handwriting. The sign read "I don't want to die!" in large green capital letters. Annabeth blinked slowly. "Percy, what's this about? Bob says 'I don't want to die!' on it. Why?"

"Ok, first, for your information that was Martha not Bob Annabeth. Geez," Percy said. "Secondly, I'm out here at the beach protesting disinfectants. Do I need to spell it out to you Annabeth? I thought you knew these things. Aren't you a mind reader? Children of Athena are mind readers right?"

"No I am not a mind reader Percy Jackson."

"Oh. You'd tell me if you were a mind reader right Annabeth?!" Percy asked worried.

"I don't think that'd be happening soon..." Annabeth paused at the hopeful look on Percy's face. She sighed. "Yes Percy, I'll tell you if I become a mindreader," she said, thinking 'not like it will happen though' in her head. Pushing that thought aside, Annabeth started on a new topic. "Why were you protesting disinfectants anyways Seaweed Brain?"

Percy replied, "Well, I've always disliked disinfectants, since I was really little. Then I got a brilliant idea to make signs and say I don't like them. Then maybe someone else might come and help."

Annabeth nodded. It actually made since, in a messed up Seaweed Brain way. "And why, Percy, do you dislike disinfectants so much?"

"i can't exactly hate them, 'cause hate is a very strong word Annabeth." Percy's girlfriend face-palmed.

"That's not what I meant Seaweed Brain. You really are a Seaweed Brain aren't you? I meant, why don't you like disinfectants?"

"Oh... I get it now. I think. I don't like disinfectants because they work too well." Annabeth looked at Percy baffled.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No! Why does everyone think that?" Percy mumbled that last part. "Disinfectants aren't good at all! Do you know why?!" Annabeth shook her head no. "A daughter of Athena doesn't know something?!" Percy exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Shut up,"Annabeth retaliated.

Percy smirked. "Back to the point, disinfectants kill germs right? The immune systems in our bodies are just for getting rid of the germs disinfectant kills. If disinfectant kills all the germs, what does the immune system do? Nothing, it can't do anything if all the germs are dead."

"I still don't see how that's bad. Dead germs is fine..."

"You didn't let me finish!" Percy interrupted. "As I was saying," Cue glare at Annabeth, "The immune system has nothing to do now. What happens when a new germ comes and is immune to disinfectant because it adapts after over-exposer? People get infected because they have too much trust in disinfectants. Usually the immune system will protect the body, but it's been too out of use due to disinfectant overload. Now it can't work. What else is there to stop this new germ? Nothing. Eventually, the new germ takes over and the person dies. Is that a good enough answer Annabeth?" Percy asked once he finished his rant.

Annabeth stood in the sand shocked. Maybe Percy isn't as much of a Seaweed Brain as everyone has always thought. "Well, you don't know that's going to happen..." She trailed off due to the look Percy was giving the sand beneath his feet. "Right? Percy? Are you okay? That's not going to happen right?"

Percy keep looking at the sand. After waiting for him to speak up, Annabeth started to leave when she was startled by a hollow sounding voice.

"Her name was Anne." Annabeth was confused, but didn't say anything. At least, not yet. "She was a huge germaphobe. You know, fear of germs? She always carried around a can of disinfectant spray. You could never catch her without it." Percy smiled down at the ground in memory. "Anne was a year older than me. We had the best times together. We would always play inside though. 'Too many bugs outside Perce' she'd tell me. We'd go back and forth arguing over her fear of germs and bugs..." Percy trailed off in memory.

"Go on," Annabeth gently pressured. Percy took a deep breath.

"One day, we had gone outside together to play. I had finally convinced her to give it a chance. Who knew that we'd always regret that day. We had brought a picnic lunch, just her and me. My mom stayed at the apartment cleaning up after Gabes' latest poker game. An ant crawled into her sandwich. She ate it and didn't even realize it. No one realized it. She got stomach aches after that, so we went home. My mom took her to the doctor and he gave her an X-ray. They found out that she had eaten the ant. It was too late though. It was already in her system. Everyone thought it was fine; I had eaten much worse when I was younger. You should've seen the things I ate sometimes. No wonder you guys call me Seaweed Brain." Percy looked down.

"It's ok. Keep going," Annabeth said, laying a hand on Percy shoulder while they both sat in the sand. Percy nodded.

"Not even the doctor realized it. I mean, we are in New York, we should've suspected something. But no one did. That ant was carrying a new deadly germ. It came for a lab that was down the street and was closed for creating too much deadly things to be in the middle of a big city. I guess they let the ant go or it escaped. Either way, I will always hate that company until the second I die. I hate them with every fiber of my being, with a burning passion."

"But didn't you say hate is a strong word Percy?" Annabeth teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yes it is. That's why I said it," Percy responded emotionlessly. Annabeth was shocked. No one had ever seen Percy like that. How much did everyone really know about the son of Poseidon?

"Shall I continue or are you not done gawking at me?" Percy asked without Turing around. 'How did he know that...' Annabeth thought. Still, she nodded, signaling for him to keep going.

Percy continued, "Anyways, the ant that Anne had swallowed was carrying that germ right? Well, she would've been fine, if she didn't use so much disinfectant. That was the death of her. Her immune system was already weak, and she made it even weaker by using all the disinfectant. The system didn't know what hit it. Anne didn't survive through the month," Percy explained looking at his feet.

"But that day, August 17th, was the worst day if my life. My best friend died and I was right at her side. She held my hand and told me 'Percy I'll always love you. Don't forget me and don't do something stupid like killing yourself so we can be together.' Even to this day, I winded how she knew that, because that's exactly what I was going to do. It would've been my best birthday present ever; being with my best friend forever. Instead, I had replied, 'I'll always love you Anne. I'll try not to be stupid, but especially you know that I can't do that forever. I'll try though. Just for you. I'll miss you Anne. You can't die though. You need to make sure I stay out of trouble. Who will play with me and stand up to Gabe? Remember when you sprayed him in the eyes with the disinfectant because he was picking on me? Who will I say good night to every night. Who will I curl up in bed with when I have a nightmare? I need you Anne! You can't just die! Not like this! Not now... I can't lose you...'" Percy paused in his story.

"What happened next?" Annabeth asked. Her boyfriend sighed, but continued.

"Anne just smiled at me like she knew something that I didn't. Then... Then her eyes closed. I kinda lost it then. I remember shaking her lifeless body and screaming at her to come back to me. The doctor came up to me and said she's gone. I just ignored him. What did he know? He let her die in the first place. At that time I wished it was anyone other than her that had died. I would've even died for her. I did anything if she asked me to. Have you heard that song Grenade, Annabeth?"

The awestruck daughter of Athena nodded. Percy smiled a bittersweet smile. "That was she and I. I'd catch a grenade for her any day. Give me a place and time. And I'd be there. Anyways, back to the story."

"I didn't do so well for the next year or three. I was always depressed. I was like Nico, except I wouldn't speak. I wore black everyday mourning her. I didn't speak unless necessary, and nothing was ever necessary. For my birthday she was going to give me a black hoodie before... She left. She isn't dead. I refuse to believe it. I wore that hoodie everyday though. I only took it off if I was showering or swimming. I even wore it to sleep. pictures of her and both of us and any picture with her in it was tacked up on the wall in my room. Some days I even locked myself in there for a few days, eating granola bars my mom pushed under my door and drinking sink water from my bathroom. I got so skinny I looked like I hadn't eaten in weeks, which would've been true if my mom wasn't around. I probably would've died a long time before I knew about the gods if my mom let me have my way. It's too bad she didn't."

Annabeth didn't know what to say. Here was one if the strongest demigods talking to her about wanting die and loving another girl. She would've said something about it if Percy hadn't continued his story.

"All in all," he concluded, his voice expressionless, "it's my fault she died. I begged her to go outside. I brought the picnic. I forced her to eat the sandwich because she didn't want to. I didn't want her to starve though. I told her she'd be alright. She wasn't alright and it was my fault. That's the end of the story Annabeth. Are you happy now?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Happy?! My boyfriend is in love with another girl! And here I thought you loved me Percy!"Annabeth cried in frustration.

"Annabeth? What are you talking about?!" Percy yelled confused.

"I'm talking about how you love Anne and yet you date me! We are through. I will not help you torture that poor girls spirit. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I leave?" Annabeth demanded.

"Yes," Percy replied, hate burning in his eyes. "Anne wasn't some random poor mortal. She was my older sister," Percy said before stomping away, leaving a stunned Annabeth behind him.

"I didn't know Percy. Please forgive me," she whispered to herself as she stood around the signs that Percy had so carefully made. "I'm sorry."

**Is this a good start? It's true though. The stuff about the immune system getting too weak to work is true. I'll try to update soon! Please review! Oh and I don't own Rick Riordan! He's too awesome to be me! And please excuse any typos. I need to find a beta later. Thanks! ㈴3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi** everyone! I was so happy that the people that read my first chapter liked it! In fact, I was so happy that I'm not afraid to say I might've cried just a little. I mean, this is my biggest dream ever! I was just so happy that I started working on this at 7:00 am the next day. I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you! :) ? Now onto the story! Oh and PM me if u have any questions! **

**_Annabeth's POV_**

No one had seen Percy for 2 days. Everyone was wondering where he was, especially me. I think it might have something to do with our fight the other day over his sister Anne. Being a child of Athena, I have to know everything, and i know next to nothing about Anne. Curse my fatal flaw pride.

Suddenly, the dinner bell rang out, startling me from my thoughts of a certain son if Poseidon. My half-siblings and I filed out to the dining pavilion. I was hoping Percy would be there, but I knew it was unlikely. But still, one can always hope.

I was in for a surprise at the pavilion. At the Poseidon table sat a new boy. At least, I think he was new. A black hoodie covered his head and he wore pitch black baggy jeans with black converse peeking out from under the table. Judging from the quiet buzzing coming from around the pavilion, no one else knew who he was. And that did not make me happy, being in the dark.

Chiron finally had enough of the suspense, and went up to the boy. I just noticed that he looked to be about my age, 18 years old. My mentor said something to the boy, I couldn't hear it, and the boy raised his head to stare at Chiron. I couldn't see his face from the angle I was sitting at, but I could clearly see Chiron. It didn't seem like the boy said anything, but Chiron looked spooked and puzzled, an odd expression to have. Now I have to know who this guy is. It's killing me not to know.

After dinner, I say the boy head down to the campfire. Curious, I followed him. And no, I am not a stalker. I'm just a curious person. I mean, anyone would do that right?

The boy walked into the area surrounding the campfire and all comversation stopped. Not a peep was heard. He just ignored everyone though and casually sat down in a seat facing the fire, like he was either deep in thought or trying to block out the world. It could honestly go either way.

Chiron walked up onto the stage and gave the usual announcements about Capture the Flag next Friday and everything. After he had finished, Travis Stoll shouted out, "Do you know how Percy is?" That got everyone talking, since Percy hasn't been seen for a few days. I'm really worried about him.

Chiron didnt say anything, but he gave a nervous glance at the guy in black calming watching the fire, pointed away from everyone. He was sitting at the Possidon table today at dinner, maybe he knows something about Percy! It seems I wasn't the only one who thought that. Clarisse stood up and bravely marched over to the boy, who didn't react at all.

"Hey punk," Clarisse snarled. "You're from Possidon's cabin. Do you know how Prissy is? He hasn't been seen for a few days. What do you know punk?" The whole camp was holding their breath waiting for the boy's reply. He just simply shrugged. Clarisse started to fume.

"Do you not know Prissy? Or do you not know how he is?" Clarisse asked. Again the boy shrugged. Not even a sound escaped through his lips. Now that I think about it, he's kind of like Nico, except he doesn't talk... That can't be...

"Children, I think we should leave him alone..." Chiron tried to warn us, but no one listened. I strode up to the guy in black.

"Who the Hades are you? Who do you think you are?" I angrily asked him. In response I got a half hearted shrug. Who DOES he think he is?!

Finally, everyone had enough. "If you don't tell us who you are and what your problem is, I will rip this hood off your head and then everyone can see just who you are," I warned. He furiously shook his head no. Oh, who's begging for mercy now? He he still didn't say anything.

"1...2...3...!" I said as we all ripped his hood off to reveal a boy with straight raven black hair and strange black eyes glaring back up at us. He looked just like Nico, but... Why does he have Percy's face? I mean, Percy's hair is always messy and he has sea green eyes, not this abnormal black. But his face looks so much like Percy's...

"Who the Hades ARE you?" demanded Clarisse. Just then, Chiron walked up.

"Children, you all know him. This is none other than Perseus Jackson," he told us as Percy glared at camp then walked away. Since when does Percy have black eyes? Is it contacts? And why is he mad at everyone? And since when has he become a mute Nico?! If that was Percy Jackson, then I really don't know him after all, and neither did anyone!

**sorry this chapter was so short! I worked most of the day on this while listening to my favorite music. I'll try to make the chapters longer! I just thought it should end there. I hope u liked it! Look for more chapters soon! Maybe not everyday, but I'll try to update at least once each week! Thanks! :) ㈴2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for reviewing! I hope everyone likes this story! PM me if u have any questions! I try to check it everyday! Oh and I'm a miss or girl or whatever you want to call me. But I like more... Well, "tomboy" things as my friend calls it. Like, how I love the avengers and violence and heavy metal music and sometimes gross things. Like I saw a cute dead crab the other day, then threw it at my brother. Good times. ;) Sorry if you hate my rambling! But, hey, get used to it. If you want, you can ask me questions in a review and I'll answer them in an authors note. Oh and if you don't like something, please don't flame! I tend to swear when I'm pissed. And as much as I like to swear, I try to keep this PG, or even PG-13. Thanks! Enjoy! :)**

Percy's POV

After my now ex-girlfriend Annabeth accused me of cheating on my dead sister, I decided I couldn't take it. I mean, that day had been Anne's birthday. One of her favorite days of the year, and my favorite. When Annabeth broke up with my because she thought I was dating Anne, I lost it. Think about it though. If someone fell into Tartarus with his girlfriend, you would think she would love him back. And you know, maybe she wouldn't go postal on him and break up with him after hearing his story. Just a thought.

The sad part though, is that I don't only hate Annabeth (hate is still a strong word. That's why I'm using it!), but I also hate the rest of camp. Not to act arrogant or anything, but when someone is protesting something on the beach, especially the double Hero of Olympus, you might want to see what they're doing. Or at least talk to them, keep them company, something. But no, everyone was avoiding me. If I felt welcome, I might not have become the guy I became after Anne's death, whom everyone- but me- liked to call Wrath.

A word about my alter-ego Wrath. He came to be because I was so wrathful after Anne left and took my fury out on everyone and everything. And that was on a good day. On a bad day, if you so much looked at me the wrong way, I would beat you to a pulp, smashing your head against the sidewalk or a wall. Either that or I'd scream insults and swears at you. And sometimes if I was neither in a good mood nor bad mood, I'd go sit in my bedroom for a week- or more- drinking tap water from the bathroom sink and eating granola bars. And that's just the way Wrath acted. Plus, when I was Wrath the first time, I wouldn't respond to anyone calling me by my name or nicknames. I only responded to Wrath.

Wrath also liked to wear black. Everything in my closet for three years (yes I was Wrath for three whole years before I became Percy again. Fun times. Sarcasm.) was a dark color. It was mostly black, but sometimes just to please my mom, I'd wear navy blue, dark red like almost dried up blood, or brown. The one thing that never changed though was the hoodie Anne was planning to give me for my birthday. She left the day before my 7th birthday. On my birthday, I was sitting in her room when I saw a package sitting on her computer chair. It had my name on it so I opened it. Inside was the pitch black hoodie that I wore every single day for three years. Other than that, Wrath always wore long jeans and a t-shirt. Can't forget the hoodie either.

Oh and there's just one more thing to know about Wrath. Sure, he'll beat you up without question, smash your head into a wall, won't hesitate to yell swears at you... But unless he's swearing at you or saying something important, Wrath doesn't talk. In fact, he's usually silent. Doesn't even laugh, or smile even, unless it's an evil laugh or smile. He- I- we're good at those. Creepily enough.

Just one one more fact about Wrath; he loves to sing. Yeah I know what you're thinking "wait what?!" And yeah, that was my first impression. When I'm Wrath, it's almost like I'm an entirely different person. Seriously. By the way, I (Percy) am a terrible singer. But Wrath is amazing! He sounds like Apollo, but more emotional, yet not too emotional, just enough to make it sound good.

Anyways, after the fight with Annabeth and I have poured all my feelings out to her, I raced back to my cabin. No one knew about Wrath here at camp, and I had to work hard to keep him away. He's always there, waiting to takeover. Every time this year I have to work extra hard, and that little episode with my ex had loosed my grip. Not too much, but just enough to let Wrath escape. Oh no.

Once I reached my closet in my cabin, I stretched my hand deep into the back, past all the bloody t-shirts and muddy jeans. Hey, you never know when they might come in handy! Finally, my fingers brushed against familiar fabric. My hoodie. Thank the gods it's ok.

After I put the black hoodie on over my orange camp shirt, I dug through my drawers trying to find something else. There they are, my black jeans. Quickly, I pulled them on. A little snug, I'll have to get some more pairs. Oh well, what can you do?

Next, I ran to the personal bathroom I have attached to my cabin. I looked around around in the cabinets before I found my little black box in the back. I'm so glad I brought these to camp. I opened the box and found my special black contacts. I knew an eye doctor who made them for me, so everyone could tell the difference between Percy and Wrath. Not like it was that hard if you knew me, but it's the thought that counts right? Anyways, these contacts are specially made not to show any sea green eye color that Annabeth loves- I mean had loved.

After getting ready, I walked over to the mirror to make sure I got everything. Black hoodie and black jeans, check. Black eyes, up, check. iPod with rock music... No check. Great, where'd I put it?

Under the bed, no. In the closet, no. On the dresser, no. In my bed, no. On any of the beds, no. I started getting worried, so I began to play with Riptide in my pocket. When I reached in there, my fingertips brushed again something cool. I pulled it out and face-palmed. Of course. My iPod was in my pocket the entire time. Idiot.

After sitting in my bed for an hour to two, I decided to go visit mom and Paul and tell them that Wrath was back. Well, in Paul's case introduce him to Wrath, who I guess is me. Complicated life I lead isn't it?

Quietly, I snuck out of camp. It was dinner time and everyone was at the pavilion. Easy. I sprinted past Thalia's Tree and raced towards New York City. Sorry about this happening again mom. You too Anne. I've already broken my promise.

**Did you guys like it? And I just realized I never did a disclaimer! I am so sorry! I don't own Percy Jackson! I'm not as awesome as Rick Riordan. I bet all of you reviewers and everyone is better than me. If you like it please review! I'm always open to kind criticism! Nothing mean though. Or I'll start swearing. And that's not pretty. Thanks! I'll try to update again tonight! Sorry if I don't! Thanks doe the support! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Should I delete my other two stories that no one likes? I'm still on the fence. Thanks for the input! Oh and I'm going on vacation on July 19th. I might not be able to update on the 18th of July, but I'll try. I probably won't be able to update during the week of the 19th to the following Saturday, the 26th. I won't have wifi I think, unless my grandpa got a machine in his ice cream shop, or in his condo. But I'll try to update as much as I can before then. Thanks guys! Still don't own anything! :) I can still wish though! **

**Percy/ Wrath's POV**

I ran the whole way to th city, then strolled down the sidewalk until I reached my mom's apartment. The doorman waved hello to me, but I doubt he knew who I was. He was new and didn't know about Wrath yet, just the Percy I pretend to be; cheerful, happy, stupid Percy. That's who everyone but a few people thought I was. Not even Poseidon knows the real me. If you think about it, that's actually pretty sad. I'm not even sure my mom knows the real me, who's neither Wrath nor Percy.

Quickly, I hopped into the elevator, hoping no one I knew or knew Wrath saw me. I rode up to my mom's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Called a man's voice, Paul. I stood there waiting for him to open the door.

Once Paul saw who I was, he looked confused. "Do we know you?" He asked me. I nodded. "Sally, someone's at the door. I'm not sure who he is, but he says he knows us." That's kind of harsh. Even Paul doesn't know me. For long at least.

My my mom came to the door. "Hello? Oh no, don't tell me it happened again!" My mom asked sadly. I nodded. "Well, you should come in. Let's exclaim it to Paul so he understands."

"Who is this Sally?" Paul asked confused.

"We'll explain in a moment Paul. Why don't you get us some iced tea? That's still your favorite isn't it?" She questioned, turning to me. I nodded again.

All three of us walked into the comfy apartment, and as my mom and I sat down on the couch and a chair respectfully, Paul went to the kitchen to get everyone iced tea.

Soon, my step-dad came back and my mom started the explanation. "Well, Paul, you kind of know this boy right here. His name right now is Wrath, but you know him as-"

"Percy," I cut in, speaking for the first time since I had become Wrath. Paul's eyes widened like a cartoon on TV. If it wasn't in my nature now to laugh, I would laughed out laugh at Paul's face. Instead, I settled for low chuckling on the inside.

"But you don't look like my step-son. Sure you sound like him and your features look the same a little bit, but you don't act like him! Percy is ADHD and can't sit still. He doesn't wear all black and he is always talking! You can't be Percy..." Paul exclaimed confused.

"Ah, but I am not merely Perseus Jackson." Even though I'm the one who said it, I still flinched at the use of my full name.

"But I thought you said..."

"I did say that, didn't i? I am actually known as Wrath. I bet my lovely mother would like to explain the story to you. If you'd please excuse me, I'd like to get something from my room. Thank you," I spoke calmly, more calmly than is ever normal for Wrath. I think I was trying to tone it down since this was my mom and Paul I was in front of.

"Oh, of course honey," my mom said startled. "Everything you probably want is either where you left it, or in the back of the closet and your bottom drawer." I nodded, then walked off to my room, allowing my mom to explain to Paul. I'll have to thank her once I'm Percy again. Whenever that is.

Once i was safely inside my room, I sunk down to the bed and started to punch my pillows. Wrath as anger issues I think. We never checked it out, because Wrath didn't take kindly to people telling him he has issues. We learned that after a few people got viscously beat up.

After my silent tantrum (most things are silent around Wrath, other than the occasional scream of mercy from is victims), I looked in my bottom drawer where I kept all the things that Wrath wanted to wear that would still fit me. Plenty of black jeans were there. I took a pair out and left the ones I was currently wearing on the floor. After that, I strode out of my room confidently and plunked down on the sane chair I was sitting in before.

The first thing I noticed once I returned into the living room, was the thick tension in the air. I couldn't cut it up with Riptide if I wanted to and sent it down to Tartarus. The next thing I noticed was my mom and Paul's faces. My mom had a look of worry and uncertainty etched on her face and Paul's was simply disbelieving.

"So, you don't talk that much Percy- I mean Wrath?" Paul asked, attempting to break the silence. I shook my head. Without a verbal response, that should probably answer his question.

"Honey, you would you like to spend the night? You don't have to, I don't want to force anything upon you or anything-" my mom rambled nervously. I shook my head no "Are you sure? It would be no trouble right Paul?"

"Yeah, it'd be fine," he encouraged.

"I'd love to, but I cannot. I snuck out of camp to visit and tell you the news. They are probably worried. I'll head back there as soon as you wish," I replied.

"You can go anytime you want Wrath," my mom told me. Wow, they really do want me to leave. Knew it. I nodded.

"If you two don't mind, I think I'll leave now. If that's fine with you," I spoke.

"Are you sure? You could always stay longer!" Paul said. I nodded.

"Alright! Be careful Wrath! Watch out for monsters!" My mom shouted after me. I nodded as I walked towards the door.

Right before I closed the door behind me, I heard Paul whisper to my mom, "Wow Sally, that really isn't Percy." If only they knew who I really was, not just Wrath and the Percy I pretend to be everyday. They'd all be in for a surprise. Wonder when that day will come. I doubt it will ever come. It's as likely as Leo not telling jokes anymore! (Like that'd ever happen!)

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! This is after the Giant War if there was any confusion. Will the 'real Percy' as Percy/Wrath keeps calling him ever come out? Or will he remain hidden forever? What would happen if he did come?! ㈸1 Thanks so much for the reviews! ㈴2㈴3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks again for all the reviews! It just makes me so happy to check this everyday and see a new person has left me a review saying that they like it or want another chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but my parents took my siblings and I to a festival all day and then I had to babysit and my sisters made me go camping in our backyard. I hope you all are doing good! I don't own PJ or mostly anything for that matter. Mostly. Enjoy! **

**Percy/Wrath's POV**

I didn't go back to camp like I told my mom I would. Instead, I headed to a hotel and decided to stay the night there. Who cares if anything had happens? It'd be bound to happen soon anyway! I'm just saying...

I booked a suite in a hotel called The Empire. After getting my room key, I jumped into the elevator and eventually made it to my room. Once there, I sat down on the king sized bed and admired everything.

The walls were all painted navy blue. On 3/4 of the walls very full sized mirrors running the length of the wall. Black curtains were tucked nicely off to the side. A stone kitchen stood off through the hallway and a bathroom was down the hall from that. All in all, the suite was pretty nice.

Ok, explanation time. You're probably wondering why I didn't go straight back to camp. First of all, if anyone saw me like this, what do you think would happen? It'd be a public announcement! I don't want to sit through that. Ever. And secondly, this place has always looked cool, but Mom said I couldn't stay here because we lived down the street. But now I'm not welcome at home for the time being, and I will NOT go back to camp, at least not now.

And thirdly, I need a nap! Zzzz...

++++++++ LINE BREAK +++++++

Once I woke up, I noticed it was already noon. Sunlight poured through the windows and made the nice dark colored room bright. Lazily, I sat up and zombie-walked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I made myself a large stack of blue pancakes topped with blueberry syrup straight from maine. It was some if the best pancakes I've ever had, other than my mom's homemade pancakes. Nothing, and I mean nothing, beats her blue pancakes.

After breakfast, which was more like lunch, I decided to get back to camp before I had people breaking down my cabin doors to get in and see what i was doing, only to see I waant even there. Plus, this is the second day I haven't been there, the second day they haven't seen me. If anyone cared about me, I'd say to go back because I wouldn't want them to worry, but they don't care about me. Annabeth proved that when she broke up with me over my sister she thought I was dating. Just the thought of her saying that makes my blood boil. I mean think about it! My fatal flaw is personal loyalty! Why would I disrespect someone's spirit by dating another girl if i loved the one that already passed away?! Use your brain Annabeth! It's all you do!

Soon, I was back on the streets heading back to Camp Half-Blood. Besides, even if I hated them all, tomorrow is karaoke night! Wrath loves karaoke! He wouldn't let us miss it!

Quickly, I hailed a taxi and paid him 50 bucks to get me back to camp. He thought I was crazy, but I still was giving him cash, so I guess he didn't think I was that crazy.

Once I got there, I high-tailed it to my cabin and slammed the door. Safe. They're all eating lunch down there. I guess I'll be here for dinner. Good. I'm starving.

"They'll have to meet Wrath soon," I whispered to myself. Dragging myself off the floor where u had been sitting to block the door, I crawled onto my bunk. I have 6 hours until dinner. I guess I could practice my sing for karaoke night. Which reminds me, I need to pick a song... Hm I have one in mind... This might work...

Soon, I dozed off to a dream that wasn't a demigod dream, but instead was a dream filled with singing pancakes and evil houses. Not my worst dream...

+++++++ LINE BREAK AGAIN +++++++

The dinner horn woke me up with a start. I was so surprised, actually, that I fell off my bunk and whacked myself on my forehead with my metal trash can. Super heroic for the hero of Olympus. It even gave me a huge bloody cut over my eye. I didn't have enough time to heal it with water if i wanted to get good food at dinner tonight. First come, first serve.

I threw my hood over my head and rushed down to the pavilion. I can't be late. Surprisingly, the only other cabins present when I got there were Hermes, Hypnos, Hecate, and Ares. I was shocked and a little glad to see that Athena didn't get there yet.

Quickly, I got my food and sacrificed a piece to Poseidon because he's my dad; Hades, because I'd love to have Nico here again and it just felt right; Artemis, because I needed to see Thalia again soon; and Athena, so she'd know I didn't do anything to her daughter, she broke up with me not the other way around. Then I took the rest of my food and sat down at my table.

The rest of the cabins soon came in. There was no real talking going on; everyone was whispering. I could tell it was about me, no one knew who I was in this state. And for now, I'm not going to tell them. I smirked to myself at what the Athena cabin must be feeling about me right now. HA! If they think this is bad, just wait until they know its me. I almost want to give myself away right now just to see their silly expressions. Almost.

I was almost done eating when Chiron walked up to me.

"Hello," he said in a false cheery voice. "I am directer here. What's your name? How do you know your a child of Poseidon?"

I rolled my eyes. I bet someone put him up to this. Chiron usually doesn't bother people unless they get into a fight. I'm not fighting anyone... Yet.

I didn't take off my hood for Chiron to see. Instead I just lifted my face up to him and left him see last the shadows. Once he saw me, his face turned pale. He looked like he was going to faint. I chuckled on the inside. On the outside, I just glared.

"Percy," he whispered. I nodded. Yeah brainiac, I thought. Took ya a while to figure that one out.

Slowly, Chiron backed away, almost as if he was afraid of me, tail swishing nervously.

Oh well. Curiosity killed the cat. Nine times.

After eating, I headed down to the campfire. I could tell Annabeth was following me, but I ignored her. Once at the fire, all talking stopped. Ha. They're scared of me. Again, HA.

Chiron gave some lame announcement, but I mostly toned it out. Suddenly, Travis Stoll shouted out, "Do you know where Percy is?" That got my attention. I wonder where this is going. I bet they'll end up revealing me. But for now, I just stared calmly at the fire, sitting as close to it as possible without burning myself, and having a chat with Hestia in my mind. She doesn't mind the new me. More like the old me, a different me Ive always kept hidden. Stupid Annabeth for releasing him. Me. Whatever.

Everyone was talking at Travis's question. I guess Chiron didn't want to answer. Instead, my favorite Ares camper came up to me and tried (and failed) to get information out of my about myself. If she knew, Clarisse probably wouldn't have wasted her breath. Too late now.

"Hey punk," Clarisse snarled. "You're from Possidon's cabin. Do you know how Prissy is? He hasn't been seen for a few days. What do you know punk?" The whole camp was holding their breath waiting for my reply. I shrugged and Clarisse started to fume. Oh, this getting interesting...

"Do you not know Prissy? Or do you not know how he is?" Clarisse asked. Again I shrugged. I could see gears turning in Annabeth's mind from the corner if my vision. I guess she's onto me...

"Children, I think we should leave him alone..." Chiron tried to warn them, but, surprise surprise, no one listened. Annabeth strolled up to looking confident, but I could tell she was nervous. Everyone here was.

"Who the Hades are you? Who do you think you are?" Annabeth asked me angrily. I gave a half-hearted shrug, pretending to be bored, yet I was extremely amused. This whole this is pretty funny if you think about it.

Finally, everyone had enough. "If you don't tell us who you are and what your problem is, I will rip this hood off your head and then everyone can see just who you are," Annabeth warned. I shook my head furiously no. A look of smug pride filled Annabeth's eyes at thinking I was silently begging her. HA. I just don't like being threatened. I don't know anyone who does.

"1...2...3...!" Annabeth said as she pulled my hood off my head despite my protesting.

"Who the Hades ARE you?" Clarisse asked me baffled and angry. Inwardly, I sighed, knowing they've found me out. Chiron gave this whole speech on how people knew me and I was Percy Jackson, but I ignored him. I was too busy glaring at everyone, even Annabeth. Especially Annabeth. After Chiron was done talking I stood up, still glaring at everyone, and stormed off to my cabin, where I can always be myself since I'm almost always alone now that Tyson works for Dad full time.

Gods, why must they all pester me? Why me?

I sat in bed once I got to my cabin. Let my go by 3 Doors Down started to play.

One more kiss could be the best thing

But one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

_[Chorus]_

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing

When I know what I'm goin through

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

_[Chorus]_

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just Let me go...

Let me go

And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside I know

I knowww..

When all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

_[Chorus]_

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know Who I am

So let me go

Just let me go

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know who I am

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know me

Story of my life right there. The story of Percy Jackson. Pretty much sums it all up. Everyone loves me but they don't know who I am. Just let me go, I'm already a different person. Let me go, I'm already gone.

**Hope you liked it! I love that song by the way! Sorry this took so long! I had a little writers block and I've been so busy! I can't believe they have to give people homework over the summer! I've had it forever (since I was little) but I still dislike it. Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as often as possible before I leave! I leave on Friday July 18th at night, so I'll try to update that day, but sorry if I don't. I'll update as much as I can. I work on this for 3 hours every night. Now I think I'm sleep deprived. It's for you guys though! Yawn! Please review! Don't have to, but I'd really love it if you did! Leave me ideas or anything! PM me if you want to! Thanks! Good night! Or day. Whatever. ㈴2㈴3 :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Do u want me to delete my other stories Black and Mind? They were my first 2 and they suck. To pretty much sum it up, they suck. Ill** **keep updating until Friday, but I'll update in Friday. It'll either be a chapter or authors note. Sorry if it's the latter! I try to update as much as I can! Enjoy this next chapter! I don't own anything! Oh and if u don't like swearing, skip the lyrics. There's a few swears if I'm not mistaken. Thanks!**

Percy/Wrath's POV

I woke up the next morning to silence. I peered over at my alarm clock and realized it was 5:00 in the morning. I sighed. Guess I overslept. I was aiming for 4:00. Oh well. Can't always get what we want right?

Oh, do you want an explanation? I'm not supposed to get up this early? I like to sleep in late you say? No no. You've confused Wrath for me again. Wrath gets up as early as possible, while Percy sleeps as late as possible. Get it now? Yes, yes you do.

As disappointed as I was at getting up and hour late, I was really excited today. More excited than Wrath would normally be, but tonight will be no normal night. Tonight is Karaoke Night! And don't forget; Wrath loves to sing! He's got a voice to rival Apollo! I've already got a song planned.

I hopped out of bed excited. After throwing on some black jeans and my black hoodie, I composed myself. I'm Wrath. No happiness. Death. Destruction. Anne. That name did the trick. My face turned sour as I finally walked through the door frame in my standard black converse.

Once I got out of my cabin, I stood in front of it and took a deep breath, taking in the camp air. It smelt like salt and sweat and a hint of strawberries. Quickly, I strode away from my cabin and walked towards the beach. Upon reaching it, I paused for a minute staring out to sea.

Its so beautiful, I thought. But it's also deadly. I've learned that lesson before. But no. I can't think about Uncle Tom. But it's all my fault. I could've saved him if-

No. I thought sternly. You couldn't have done anything. Stop thinking like that.

I gave a short cruel laugh out loud, thinking about how much everyone really knew about me. I doubt Poseidon knew about Uncle Tom. I doubt he tried to help. In fury, I gathered a wad of spit in my mouth, and spat it into the ocean. Percy would never had done that, but I'm Wrath and I'm different. Ha. Take that Poseidon.

I turned away from the sea and faced camp. Suddenly, I broke into a dead sprint. After doing 25 laps of dead sprint around the camp, I jogged back to Cabin 3 to shower. I don't mind smelling like this, but I don't want to ruin my hoodie. My only treasure from Anne. Before she... Left. Not dead. Just left. She'll be coming back any day now. Any day. And I've been saying that since I was 7.

She'll be back any day now. Any day now Wrath. Any day.

I sighed. I'm 19 now. I've been telling myself she'll be back for 12 freaking years. But I won't admit it. She IS coming back. She has to... I'm already broken...

Quickly, I hopped into my cabin and took a fast shower. I was dressed and ready for breakfast within 10 minutes. Probably 5, but I don't like to lie. It's something I started doing when Anne left. Distracting myself from past memories, I snuck a glance at the clock. 1 and 1/2 hours left until breakfast. Great.

I sat in my cabin practicing my song for tonight. Luckily, I had sound-proofed my whole cabin a while before, incase I needed to do something without anyone hearing. I could easily hear out still, better than before, but no one could hear in, even the gods. Finally, some privacy.

Outside of my cabin fifteen minutes before breakfast, I heard voices outside. One of them was Katie Gardner and the other was my ex-girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Wonder what they're talking about... It's behind my cabin, that doesn't count as eavesdropping does it?

"I'm worried about him Katie," came Annabeth's voice.

"Me too. Did you see that way he was glaring at everyone last night? And what's with the black eyes?! He looms like Nico almost. Creepy and dangerous. Practically screaming STAY AWAY!" came Katie's reply. Oh so they're talking about me huh?

"Yeah. It was creepy, almost like- AHHH!" Annabeth and Katie both screamed because I had a bucket of ice water dump on them. Ha! Now that was funny.

"Percy get your butt out here!" Annabeth screamed. I didn't move. I'm not Percy, I'm Wrath. "I know you can hear me!"

I didn't move. I let the two walk off soaking wet. That'll teach them to talk about people behind their backs. Especially me. Ha again. HA.

Suddenly, the dinner horn sounded. I sighed. No more torturing the girls. But they'll still be wet when they come to the pavilion! Victory!

I took my time walking to breakfast. I want to see and hear everyone's reactions when I walk in. This is one ofthe best parts of being Wrath.

The reactions of the campers and my "friends" was just as expected. The familiar buzzing of conversation abruptly stopped once I set foot on the pavilion. All eyes were on me as I walked to the nymphs to get my food. I didn't speak, I pointed at what I wanted. I sacrificed some food to the gods. Good to Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, and Athena, all for the same reasons as yesterday.

Slowly, I walked back to Poseidon's table, my footsteps echoing with each step. No one dared to breath except me, who was completely at ease. Nobody even moved until I sat down. It's like I had pressed the pause button, then when I sat down I pressed the play button. Everyone was quieter, but everyone kept sneaking "subtle" looks at me. I saw every single one.

I left breakfast early. As soon as I stepped onto the grass outside of the pavilion, the talking resumed like normal, as if I had never been in there. That's fine with me though.

The rest if the day went by normally. Training and canoe races and other activities. But I kept thinking about tonight.

After dinner, everyone walked down to the campfire for Karaoke Night. No one knows I'm Wrath, or that I can sing. I'll tell them tomorrow at breakfast.

As soon as everyone was seated, Chiron gave a lot if rules, which I just tuned out. Gods was he boring. Geez. Try to bore us to sleep so you can have it all to yourself. Interesting method Chiron. Interesting indeed.

At first, no one wanted to go up and sing. Striking this as my perfect opportunity, I stood up and approached the mike. Everyone looked surprised. Some looked ready to plug their ears, while the Athena kids were all curious.

"Hello," I said to the crowd of demigods in a hoarse voice. I haven't spoken in a while. "I am Wrath, an alter persona of Percy Jackson. He is only one of many. Annabeth Chase is the only one other than my mother who knows why I have appeared. Miss Chase, keep that information to yourself. Thanks you."

Annabeth swore on the River Styx not to share my secret and I nodded.

"I will be singing 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace (3DG)." The Apollo kids set up the music as I started singing.

"I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)"

Once I finished, I looked up at the stunned campers. Their eyes had widened and some jaws had dropped, mostly the girls. A few tears were even shed, from the emotion I put into that song. Even Chiron was amazed.

I smirked at everyone. Then I took the mike and dropped it on the ground hard causing static to run through the speakers and wake everyone up from their shock.

Before anyone could say or do anything, I walked away into the shadows, leaving the rest of camp to watch my retreating form and see if they could spot me after I disappeared into the shadows.

Lazily, I walked back to my cabin and fell fast asleep on my bunk without even brushing my teeth. I guess I need more sleep. Night.

**Hope this was good enough for you guys! I'll try to update as much as I possibly can! I always work on this at night, so I'll try to update as much as possible. Fridays update will be during the day though. That's a positive. They others could be anytime though. Night! Yawn! I need to get more sleep. I've been getting to sleep at midnight or later lately just so I get to work on this story for u guys. I don't want to be some bum that everyone hates (bad word!) because they never update! The longest it's ever taken to update was about 3 days and I try to be fairly nice. I hope I am. Please review! Tell me what you thought and if you think I'm nice! Thanks! Enjoy your day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! How are you guys? Truth be told, I want going to update at all, but I felt really bad. I realized I couldn't update tomorrow (Friday) before my vacation and I'm so sorry. I also felt super guilty. I was going to update yesterday, but I started texting my friend about her trumpet (she didn't name it so I forced her to name him and show him around her house. Standard protocol with knowing and loving your instrument. I'm a music freak. That's what i call myself at least.) Then after that I got into an argument with her friend who's 6 about who's better: Loki (that's what I said) or Super Andrew (a superhero the 6 year old made up). I won cause I led him into a verbal trap. Yay! Then he said Iron Man was stupid so I got REALLY mad and told him Gerald my knife would get him. We finally made up after he said he actually liked Captain America and didn't think he was a loser. What do you think? I don't own anything. Sorry I won't update for another week! Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

Oh. My. Gods. Percy can sing?! I've heard him sing before, but this was different. And what did he mean by saying "I am Wrath, an alter persona of Percy Jackson. He is only one of many. Annabeth Chase is the only one other than my mother who knows why I have appeared". Hm... Wait, I think I might have it! Was Wrath-

"Annabeth!" Yelled a familiar voice from Thalia's Tree. A girl in a silver parka and camo jeans was running down the hill towards me. Underneath the parka was a black 'Death to Barbie t-shirt'. The girl's black hair was still as spiked as I remembered and she still wore her trademark black eyeliner.

"Thalia!" I screamed back. "What are you doing here?"

"A few days ago, Artemis received a sacrifice from camp at dinner saying that someone wanted to see me. I got here as fast as I could." Thalia told me as shefinally reached me. She wasn't even out of breath.

"Who was it?" All children of Athena are born curious. I can't help it.

"Percy. Is he ok? You know, he doesn't usually call for no reason. He wasn't hurt was he?"

I froze as soon as my best friend said his name. "Well... You see Thalia..."

"Spit it out Annie!" I glared at her. I hate that name.

"Percy's not really Percy anymore. Or for at least right now. He calls himself Wrath..." I explained to a dumbstruck Thalia about Percy... Or Wrath as he likes to call himself now.

"You okay Thals?" I asked once I finished the story. Thalia hadn't spoken since I started talking.

"Do you know what we need to do now Annabeth?" Thalia asked after a moment. I stared at her confused. "We need to find ourselves a Kelp Head."

+++++++ LINE BREAK +++++++

Thalia and I walked around camp searching for Percy. We even asked a few campers if they'd seen him. Everyone said no.

Eventually, we headed over to the creek to look. Sitting hunched up on a stone was a figure dressed all in black.

"There he is!" I whispered to Thalia.

"Who, the man in black?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. The guy next to him," I spoke with sarcasm.

"But there is no... Annie..." Thalia glared at me. I looked at her innocently.

"Come on, let's just get over there and talk some sense into his kelp head," Thalia said pulling me towards him. Towards my ex.

"Kelp Head!" Thalia bellowed once we got close enough. He didn't even look up.

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled. No reaction. "Percy!" Nothing.

Wait... I need to try something. I signaled to Thalia to stop. Grudgingly, she halted.

"Wrath!" I called. He looked towards as. Thalia gasped as Percy's gaze held hers. His black eyes bore into our blue and grey ones, deciding if he should listen to us or not. To leave or to stay. Finally, Percy decided to stay and listen to us. He hunched back in his rock facing the water, giving us a go-ahead gesture.

"What are you thinking Perce?" Thalia asked.

"Thals," I whispered, "he only responds to Wrath now."

Sadly, the boy in front of us heard. Chuckling humorlessly, he spoke in a whispered voice, "Thalia, listen to Annabeth. This time she is correct, unlike last time."

"Well then, what were you thinking _Wrath_?" She said, exaggerating Percy's new name.

"Much better," Percy replied smirking. "And I wasn't thinking. I've been waiting for this for the past eight years. Ever since I was controlled."

"What are you talking about?" I spoke up. "You just have a different name and nature. You're the same Percy inside."

Wrath started to laugh, like a maniac does right before he kills you. I was terrified in Tartarus when Percy controlled the poison, but I don't think he's scared me more than he is right now, laughing like a maniac.

"Dear Annabeth, do you really believe that? What about the talk you and Percy had the other day before you broke up with him? What were the consequences? Think about it. I'm sure you'll understand soon," Wrath, not Percy, told me before walking backwards into the shadows.

"Annabeth, what's he talking about?" Thalia asked me.

Suddenly I understood. I need to fix this. It's all my fault.

I raced off with Thalia running behind me begging me to hold up. I didn't. I have a much more important thing to do.

I need to save Percy from himself. And it's my fault. All my fault.

**Hope it was ok! If you leave a review, can you say if you like my story, scale of 1-5, 1being worse story ever, 5 being best story ever. Leave a number and please tell what I means. I need to convince my dad that people actually like my stories, and I'm not a horrible writer. He doesn't think I am, I just want to prove that people do like me. Right guys? Thanks if you do! Sorry about my vacation. I'll try to find some wifi on his ice cream shop! Hope you have a fantastic week! ㈴2 :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! First off, I hope you all didn't leave cause I haven't updated for a week. Even though I had nothing to do with it, I felt so bad all week. (Technically, it was nine days, but that's worse than a week so I say it's a week.) I also want to thank everyone for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who rated my story, whatever you voted. I'll try to make the chapters longer since it was requested, but no promises, sorry. PM me if you want to/have the chance. I get lonely (sounds pathetic I know). I thing. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Percy/Wrath's POV

That annoying blonde daughter of Athena. She already broke my heart cause she thought I was DATING my SISTER. Then, she wouldn't let me explain and released Wrath. Now she won't leave me alone! What does she WANT?! She already took everything from me. What else is there?

Want to know something? I have kept Wrath locked up since I conquered him when I was 11 years old. I've kept him caged for seven stinking years, only to have the proud daughter of Athena release him. Let me tell you, it takes a lot more than a little accident to at least spark Wrath's rage. I had a firm hold on him during the Titan War, while Hera switched Jason and I, during the Giant War, the battle with Gaea, throughout every single one of my quests. It's almost like it all was for nothing. That stupid blonde released him, with what, a break up? I hate myself for this. My grip was already loose, and I can't believe I told Annabeth! I'm supposed to be careful. Idiot...

Do you want to hear something else? What I told Annabeth at the beach wasn't everything. It was too personal to share. While I was frantically shaking my sister's dead body after she passed, I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone in. I didn't want to go through that again. I mean, she was my best friend. It broke me when I lost her. Who'd want that again?

The part I don't like is that I didn't swear on the River Styx or anything. True, I didn't know about it at the time, but hey.

When I first got to Camp Half-Blood 6 years ago, I told myself I wouldn't let anyone in. Look at where that got me. In case you can't tell, I tried to repeat that mantra during the Giant War. It didn't work. We all lost so many people, and I can't help but feel like it's my fault, just like with Anne's death.

Each death broke me. Silena and Beckendorf, Zoë and Bianca, Luke and Ethan, everyone. Every life lost felt like a bullet shooting through my heart, the fates holding the trigger, yet the bullets refused to end my life, end my suffering, end Wrath and Percy and all the other personas living inside of me.

Anyway, I ran through the bushes after fading into the shadows, leaving Annabeth to solve the puzzle she created along with Thalia. I would've said hello to her, but now was defiantly not the time for that. I can hear them running after me in the brush. Aren't hunters supposed to be stealthy?

It was already night so I could slip easily undetected through the branches. If silver reflects light, why does Artemis have her hunters wear something so visible?

Eventually, I got tired for running and climbed up a large tree. A dryad appeared next to me- one I didn't know- but she quickly disappeared once I gave her Wrath's signature wolf glare. Lets just say, it's not pretty.

Soon, Annabeth burst panting through the trees, followed by a puzzled Thalia. My ex looked all around searching for me, everywhere except up, and Thalia just stood there.

"Thalia!" Annabeth told the huntress frustrated. "Help me find him! We have to help him! Percy's in danger!"

If I wasn't trying to hide up in a tree, I would've snorted. Help? From them? HA! And what danger? I'm perfectly fine. Except, I'm pissed that she called me Percy. I'm. WRATH. What part of that doesn't she get?!

"I can sense him Annie," Thalia spoke after a while of watching. "He's somewhere very close by."

Yeah. No dip Sherlock. Look up and then we'll see how close I am.

Suddenly, the shadows around another tree exploded. Annabeth screamed in surprise, to which I snickered silently. I am hiding, can't give myself away. A boy burst from the exploding shadows, dressed not unlike me. Black skinny jeans, black Nike sneakers, the only difference was that he had on a black t shirt instead of a hoodie like me.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled. If she wasn't a Hunter of Artemis, she a d Nico would be a couple. I bet it on my green eyes.

"Hey... I'm just going to take a nap right here... Night Annie... Beth and Thals..." Nico said exhausted from shadow traveling before slumping onto the earthen ground.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" Annabeth screamed. "GET YOUR LAZY CARCUS OFF THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!" Nico laid there passed out in a nice sleep. You know, sleep doesn't sound too bad right now... I'll just have to wait until they all leave.

Turning to Annabeth, Thalia said, "Let me try. I can do it." After getting the OK from her best friend, Thalia knelt next to the unconscious Nico. "Hey Nicky," she whispered, shaking his shoulder, "could you wake up for me? Please? I need your help, I need you."

Next thing anyone knew, Nico was jumping off the ground in front of Thalia, shaken awake by her coaxing. After helping the huntress up, the two looked at Annabeth.

"I need you two find Percy." Its WRATH. What part don't you get?! "He ran away from us, but I tracked him here. He should be around here somewhere. Find him as fast as you can."

Nico raised his hand like he was in preschool. "Yes Nico," Annabeth sighed.

"Um yeah... Why are we looking for my cousin again? What did he do this time?" Thalis nodded in agreement.

"... How about we talk about this later. We don't want anyone to listen in on us," Annabeth replied. My cousins both mumbled grudging agreement. I, on the other hand, scowled. I wanted to know what is so dangerous about me. Guess I'll just have to ease drop on them.

While I was thinking, my cousins and ex girlfriend began their search for me. Finally, it was Nico who noticed me.

"I found him!" He shouted. "There he is! In the tree! See him?" Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all crowded around my tree.

"Woah," Nico whispered what he thought was quietly. Thalia seconded him. Told ya they'd be a couple. Swear it on my eyes. That's how sure I am.

"Come down Percy," Annabeth ordered me.

"Can't. First, the names WRATH. Get it through your thick blonde skull. My name is Wrath. W. R. A. T. H. Wrath. Want me to spell it out one more time, since you can't seem to remember stuff? Its W-r-a-t-h. WRATH. Secondly, I have somewhere else to be."

"Where?" Annabeth asked curiously, just like I suspected.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Here's a hint though, it's anywhere other than here. Bye," I said, Wrath's signature smirk gracing my lips. I winked at them, then, like a monkey, I swung on the tree branches all the way back to camp, much faster than they could ever walk.

Take that Annabeth. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not dangerous, and I DO NOT need her help. I don't need anyone's help. Take that Annabeth. Ha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! How is everyone? Ok, I'll try to make my chapters longer, but again, no definite promises. It's hard to write for long periods of time cause I write at night (only time I can) and everyone has to sleep right? Well, unless you're a robot, but I'm pretty sure I'm a human. Yeah, my sister says I am human, mostly. PM me if you have any questions or anything! I own nothing! Enjoy the story! :) ? Hope it's long enough!**

Annabeth's POV

That idiot Seaweed Brain! Why won't he just let me help him, just this one time? Idiot...

After he swung off through the trees like a freaking emo Tarzan, I turned to Thalia and Nico, knowing they had questions thanks to being a child of Athena.

"What the heck is wrong with that guy?!" Nico asked me. Thalia just stared at everything wide-eyed from shock. I think Percy acting like that really shook both the cousins up. The two looked to Percy as their big brother, yet here he is acting like a fool, probably shattering their trust in him. Again, idiot.

"I don't know! I was talking to him on the beach the other day, I said some things I regret, then no ones seen him for two days, he appears at dinner saying his name is Wrath and now he hates everyone, except you two it seemed. But I can't be sure..." I replied, spilling the summery of the past week or two to Nico and Thalia.

"What did you say that you regret?" Thalia asked. I immediately wished she hadn't asked that one question, because there's no way I can make it seem like I'm not the bad guy.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to give the daughter of Zeus an explanation eventually. "Well, I found him on the sand at the beach protesting the use of disinfectants..." And with that I spilled the whole story of that day on the beach to the two dark-haired teens, not missing a single part of the story.

"... So I assumed that Anne had been a girl he loved, as in dating when they got older. I told Percy I didn't want to help him torture a poor mortal girl's soul... So I... Broke up with him. After that he told me Anne was actually his sister and then stormed away from me. I whispered I was sorry into the wind, since he was already too far away to hear it," I concluded. I watched the cousins' faces the entire time I told the story. Nico's face was hard to read, but Thalia went through a mess of emotions: anger, sadness, pity, shock, ect.

I waited for one of them to say something. Thalia was the first to speak up.

"Ok, let me get something straight; Kelp Head was protesting the use of disinfectants on the beach. You came up and he told you about his dead sister from when he was seven years old, that no one knew about at all. Then you think he was dating his sister at seven years old because you didn't know she was Kelpy's sister. So without hearing his explanation, you broke up with the poor sucker and he stormed off, correct?"

"Percy was six, not seven. And Anne was older than him by a year I think. Other than that, yes," I replied, staring at the ground.

"Alright. So then no one saw him for two days. Suddenly, he appears at dinner one night though. But he's dressed in a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black converse, and hates to talk too much. Right again?" Thalia guessed.

"Hate is a very strong word," I said meekly.

"Continuing," Thalia spoke glaring at me, "Now you say a couple weeks or days or whatever later, Kelp Head is in danger and needs our help, but he doesn't want anything to do with us... Or is it just you?" Thalia finished.

"Well, he also sang a drop dead karaoke song, which stunned the whole crowd one night. Percy also has black eyes now, like Nico. And I don't really think he dislikes just me... Right?" I added hopefully. No one said anything that cheered me up.

Next, Nico spoke up. "What really is wrong with water boy?"

"That's the best nickname you could come up with Death Breath?" Thalia asked Nico.

Before the the two could get put if hand so much that I wouldn't be able to control them, I intervened saying, "Let's get to the cabins. We'll talk about it at Nico's cabin."

"What? Why mine?" The son of Hades whined. Thalia just laughed at him while I responded like I was scolding a puppy who pooped on the kitchen floor.

"Stop it Nico. You're the only one that has a cabin to yourself or that every sane person is scared of."

"But I'm not scared of my cabin... Wait, HEY!"

Thalia and and I took off laughing as Nico chased us, despite the tense subject we would be approaching in the Hades cabin in a few minutes.

+++++++ LINE BREAK+++++++ USE THIS TIME TO USE THE BATHROOM+++++++

Soon, the three of us were gathered in Nico's cabin, each sitting on a separate bunk bed.

"Ok, now that you've all made yourselves comfy in my cabin," cue glare at me, "what's wrong with Perce?"

I took a deep breath before telling them the problem. "Well, at the beach the other day when Percy was still Percy, he told me that for three years after Anne's death he became a guy everyone liked to call Wrath, because he was so wrathful to everyone for everything."

"By any chance, is the new Percy's name Wrath?" Nico asked, afraid of the answer. I grimly nodded.

"What else would Wrath do? What else did Percy tell you about him?" Thalia asked me.

"Nothing really. Just that he was depressed and without his mom around force feeding him granola bars, he would've died years ago, and it was too bad that he didn't," I told the awestruck teens, racking my brain for more answers.

"Why exactly is Percy- I mean Wrath- in danger again?" Nico prompted.

"Well, I know Percy's link to the mortal world."

"Really?"

"What is it?"

"It's me," I replied. The two smiled at me, not understanding what was wrong.

"That's great Annabeth!" Thalia smiled at me. I did not smile back.

"Well, there'a a few things that don't make it so great Thals," I dampened the mood with my grave news.

"Why not?" Nico asked. Suspicious guy. Always asking questions. Reminds me of this guy I used to know... Funny story...

"ANNABETH! ANNIE!" Thalia screamed, knocking me out of my daydream. "You got really zoned out there. You okay?"

"Yeah," I reassured her. Even Nico looked concerned. That's sweet. Back to the topic...

"Ok... As I was saying before I zoned out, it's not great that I was Percy's link in the River Styx after he dipped," I explained.

"Yeah, and as I was saying, why not? You never got to that part like you said," Nico interrupted.

"If you didn't interrupt me," glare at Nico, "I would've been to that part already."

"And if you didn't lecture me you'd already be past that part. What's your point?" Nico retaliated. I didn't argue with him, because (sadly) I had to grudgingly admit to myself that he was right. But I didn't say it to his face. That would mean saying I was wrong, and that's a big no-no.

"Back to the point- and don't you dare say anything Nico or even the gods won't be able to stop me from beating you up-" I ordered, seeing Nico open his mouth then close it with a snap. "Im Percy's mortal link. But right now, he's Wrath, not Percy. It's like a different person, but in the same body as someone else. Do you know what that means?"

"No." Simple answer from Thalia.

"Um... Let me think... No." Not so simple answer from Nico, but expected.

"This means that as long as he's Wrath, he's lost his mortal link, so he could go crazy or even forget who Percy is, who any of us are." (AN I BORROWED PART OF THIS IDEA FROM THESEUSLIVES. DONT OWN IT. CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES. BYE.)

I watched as the two cousins' eyes both widened as what I just told them sunk in. Nico stood next to his bunk bed stone-faced except for his eyes which reflected concern. Thalia sat on a bunk, mouth agape like a fish, comically closing and reopening it like she couldn't decide what to say.

Thalia regained her wits quickly. "We need to get Kelp Head back." Simple as that.

"Easier said than done," Nico put in, Mr. Ray of Sunshine. We all knew that but why would we say it? It sounds better unsaid. Thanks Nico. (sarcasm)

"Hey... Do you guys feel like someone's watching us?" Thalia suddenly asked.

"Yeah... It's weird I do too Pinecone Face," Nico said.

"I've had that feeling the whole talk. I thought I was just paranoid. Guess not. I wonder who'd watch us though," I pondered.

"The stolls?" Asked Nico. I shook my head. Probably not.

"Aphrodite girls?" suggested Thalia. I denied it. Unlikely.

Then it dawned on me. "Guys... Who've we been talking about the whole time? And who's the only person other than us three that isn't afraid of this cabin or Nico?"

"Oh no..." Thalia whispered.

"I'm not scary!" Nico protested.

"Sure... Tell that to all the babies and children that cry every time they see you," Thalia taunted. Before the two could get at each other, I stood up and raced towards the front door. The bickering cousins stopped for the moment to chase after me.

I made it to the door and threw it open just in time to see a figure all in black racing away into the woods.

"PERCY!" I called after him.

"WRATH!" Both Nico and Thalia yelled at the guy in the black hoodie. If Nico wasn't standing right next to me, I would've said that was Nico.

"He'll be back," I spoke unconvincingly.

"Will he?" Nico muttered. "I know I wouldn't."

"Shut up."

And with that said, we walked back into the cabin to work on some ways to get Percy back, not Wrath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Hoped everyone likes they story so far! I'll keep trying to make chapters longer, but no promises! Sorry! :) If you have any questions or are just bored, PM me! Yay! I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Percy/Wrath's POV**

I ran as fast as I could from the Hades cabin after I heard they were onto me. What Annabeth said... That couldn't be true could it? I haven't lost my mortal link... Right?

No. She's just trying to get inside my head. I'm fine. I've always been fine. I was already Wrath once another time and I was fine! That was for three years!

Yeah, but you didn't even know Annabeth yet! The Percy part of my brain argued. You hadn't bathed in the Styx yet!

So? How does that change anything? You always have your mortal link, even if you don't know what or who that link is!

Are you sure? Asked Percy.

Yes, says Wrath.

I dont believe you. Bold move on Percy's part.

I right though! I ALWAYS right! You're just a little push over! 'Hero of Olympus'! Yeah right!

But...

Who really saved Olympus? It was Annabeth, Thalia, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, Clarisse, Chris, even Luke helped more than you did!

I helped them! I supported them! Percy is losing the battle within my head.

What about all the people who died? Selena, Beckondorf, Ethan, Zoë, Bianca, Luke died, yet he was the real hero! Luke was a TRAITOR, yet he will ALWAYS be more of a hero than you could ever be. Wrath is winning the battle of the brain.

Percy had nothing to say in his defense. He's already lost.

I fell to the ground in the forest, gripping my head. "Stop it! Dont argue! You're ripping me apart!"

Wrath didn't stop.

You're worthless, he told me. Nobody wants you, nobody needs you. You only make their lives worse.

"Worthless..." I repeated, finally giving in. "Make everyone's lives worse..."

"No Percy!" Annabeth screamed. "It's not true!"

When did she get here? I didn't have time to think about it, because Wrath was pulling me in again.

All the deaths are your fault, he taunted. It was the Great Prophecy that led to their deaths. If you hadn't been born, there wouldn't have been a prophecy and there wouldn't have been a war. Their deaths are all your fault.

"All my fault," I whispered. "Their deaths are all my fault."

"No Percy! Listen to me! You helped save lives! Not kill people!" Annabeth shouted. It seemed like I was under water and she was trying to tell me somethjg. Everything was murky.

Even Annabeth never liked you, Wrath told me.

"No," I mumbled. "Annabeth liked me."

No, she only stuck with you out of pity. Nothing else.

"Stuck with me out of pity... Yeah..."

"NO Percy! Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Annabeth tried to say, but I was too far gone to hear anything she said.

"Kelp Head! Listen to her!" I guess Thalia was here to. Where are we again?

"Perce! Stay with us bro! I need you! We all need you!" Nico yelled. Everyone is here I guess.

They lie, Wrath snapped. They don't need you. Who needs a worthless demigod like you anyways?

"Worthless demigod... Who needs me anyways..." My hands were still covering my ears, blocking out my friends' protests.

Its better for everyone if Percy Jackson never came back, Wrath consoled.

"Percy Jackson never came back... Better for everyone... Yeah..."

"NO!"

"I need you Kelp Head!"

"I can't lose my big brother! I need you Percy!"

Annabeth doesn't need you, Wrath teased. She won't say it. It's her pride. She can't say she needs you. Who knows if she ever loved you at all?

"Never loved me at all... Doesn't need me... Annabeth..." Even with my eyes squeezed shut because of the pain inside my head, I could tell Thalia and Nico both turned to Annabeth.

"Tell him you need him Annabeth!" Wow, Thalia didn't even call her Annie, she must be serious about me wanting to stay.

Wrath struck again. Idiot, why would she be serious about you wanting to stay? She's just putting on a show so you think she cares. Thalia always had the attention. She always pitied you, along with everyone else! While you had a prophecy about your death, she was living the easy life!

"Loving the easy life... Always pitied me... I think she cares... Idiot... Putting on a show... Everyone pities me."

"No Perce! I don't pity you!" Nico called. "Annabeth, tell the guy you need him or I'll make sure you have a very painful death when you die!"

"I-I can't! It's my flaw! It's my pride! It will mean going against my mom and family to say I need him! I can't!" Annabeth wailed.

See, Wrath pointed out. She can't say she needs you. She DOES'NT need you moron. She'd rather kill you than go against her family. She. Doesn't. Need. You.

"Doesn't need me... Rather kill me... Can't say it..." I muttered into the air. I could practically see Thalia's glare with my eyes closed.

"Say it. We all did, except you!" Thalia argued.

They don't need you. Give up and give me control. I'll take good care of us. Forever, ordered Wrath.

"Don't need me... Control forever... Give up, give up..." I said.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped.

"It's too late!" I replied, against my own wishes. Wrath has gained final control. It's over. It's all over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, I know the last chapter was short. Sorry. I was going to make it longer, but I really wanted to end there. I started this immediately after I posted chapter 10. Enjoy! I own nothing! :)**

**Percy/Wrath's POV**

Its over. It's all over. Wrath has full control. There's nothing I can do, nothing anyone can do. I feel like such a loser. I let this happen. It's all my fault. Everything. The deaths, this, everything. I'm a failure.

"Percy! Wait! I need to tell you something!" Annabeth cried.

"It's too late sugar! Percy's gone! I'm Wrath now! I'm Wrath forever! He gave me full control! And unlike that fool, I won't be taken over by silly emotions like sadness or passion or grief! I will rule forever!" Wrath laughed manically.

My hands let go of my head and I slowly stood up. I looked to the three teens watching me, and saw different emotions displayed on their face. Sadness, helplessness, hopelessness, sorrow. All for me? No. It must be because they're stuck with Wrath now. But why the hopelessness then?

"I'm sorry Percy, if the real Percy can still here me," Thalia apologized.

"He's gone! No more Percy Jackson! Hahahaha!" Wrath laughed and laughed like an escaped mental patient.

"Wait! Can I at least say good bye to Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Wrath considered, "I don't see what good it would do, but sure, I guess so."

Annabeth sighed in relief. "Percy, if you can hear me right now, I'm sorry. I never should've done any of the things I did, starting from breaking up with you, to chasing you through the forest, to right now when I made you think I didn't care about you. The truth is, I don't just care about you. I... I need you Percy Jackson. I need my Seaweed Brain."

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! She needs me?! Annabeth actually needs me?

"Well, thanks for that. I'll be off now- AH!" Wrath screamed. I fell to the ground, my sudden desire to keep fighting dragging us down.

"NO!" Wrath screamed. "I got rid of you! This can't be happening! NO!"

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Kelp Head!"

"Perce!"

My body lay unmoving for a moment. Slowly, I stood up. I stared at my friends, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth.

"Percy? Is that you?" Annabeth asked.

"Kelpy? Are you ok?"

Nico said nothing. He didn't want to risk it. I could be Wrath, and he didn't want to gain more hope, then watch it be crushed. He didn't want his heart broken again, another person he looked up to lost forever.

One of my contacts had fallen out onto the grass during my struggle, so I was staring at them with one sea-green eye and one onyx black eye. Annabeth looked disturbed by the two colors.

"I'm sorry," I spoke, "bout everything."

"Percy?" Nico finally asked.

"Hey bro," I managed weakly. Surprisingly, Nico was the first one to jump forewords and tackle me in a hug.

We stood there for a moment, before Thalia came and joined us. Finally, even Annabeth was wrapped up in our group hug. Just proves that even the grumpiest of people can't resist a group hug.

Something Wrath had said was still bothering me. Everyone would be better if I disappeared, if I left for good. Mom and Paul wouldn't have to worry about monsters any more, they could even have a family.

Poseidon has other children who could always use more attention. Triton never liked me anyways.

Camp will be safer without me attracting bigger monsters. My friends can always make new ones. I'm not a one-in-a-lifetime person. Right? I'm not.

"Guys," I spoke after we broke the hug. "I'm sorry."

"You already said that Kelpy," Thalia reminded me.

"I know," I responded.

"What are you sorry about now? Wrath wasn't your fault!" Annabeth told me. But everything else was, I thought.

I didn't say anything, wondering how to tell them I was leaving forever.

"What's wrong bro?" Asked Nico.

"The truth is guys... I decided I'm leaving."

"What?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Im leaving Camp Half-Blood. Forever. Too many things are happening, too many things are my fault. Everyone would be better off if I was gone. So I'm leaving," I explained.

"If it's Wrath you're concerned about, don't worry about it. It's fine! No one cares about it! You better not leave Perce," demanded Thalia.

"It's not just that. While I was Wrath, I swore that I wouldn't get attached to anyone again here at camp," I said sadly.

"What? Why?" Asked Annabeth.

"They'll just end up hurting you. I've learned that enough times the hard way. I don't want to learn it again," I responded.

The next thing I felt was a stinging sensation on my face. I reached up and clutched my cheek, glaring at my ex girlfriend.

"What was that for?!" I screamed.

"Don't you dare think like that!" She yelled at me on the verge of tears. "I can't lose you..." She whispered.

"Did you swear on the Styx?" Asked Nico trying to be helpful. I nodded. He frowned.

"Why'd you go and do that? That's the most stupid idea I've ever heard!" Nico asked.

"You've heard the story about my older sister, Anne?"

He nodded.

"After she died, I promised myself not to get close to someone because I didn't want to lose anyone like that ever again. I broke it and then remade it as Wrath a while ago. I'm sorry."

"Oh. No loop-holes?" Asked Nico. I shook my head.

"I'm really sorry. I guess this is good bye. Maybe I'll see you again someday. Maybe I'll come back when I feel like I am no longer a menace to everyone. I'm sorry," I spoke sadly.

Annabeth stepped foreword, trying to stop me. I quickly avoided her hand and looking back with tears in my eyes, I ran off into the forest. Their sorrowful calls followed me until I broke from the camp borders.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed at them, still running. I can't stop running now. "I'll come back someday! Just don't look for me! I'll come back on my own!"

Once ce I was I good distance from camp, I yelled one final "I'm sorry!" before finding a worn path in the woods and started down on the path of a run away. Now I'll know how Annabeth felt before she made it to camp.

Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry I had to leave. I really am.


	12. Chapter 12

**Usual note. I own nothing, enjoy the story, PM me if you care, ect ect ect. Please review if you care. I won't stop the story cause I'm not an a**hole but I'll be bummed out. Thanks! :)**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Percy!" I've been screaming his name for the past half-hour, ever since I heard him yell good bye from past the camp borders.

"Annabeth," Thalia nudged me. "Annabeth. Annabeth! ANNABETH!"

"What?"

"Annie, he isn't coming back. Right now at least. You of all people know how he is. He'll come back eventually."

"That's just it!" I sobbed. "I know exactly how he is! He won't come back until he's sure Wrath is under control and everything is always better. No problems, no nothing. But... What if he does out there Thalia? What if we never see him again? What if I never see him again? I don't think I would make it without my Seaweed Brain."

"Don't worry Annie. He'll be fine. Percy is the most stubborn and loyal person I know. He'll come back to us, even Hades couldn't keep him away!" Thalia comforted me. Nico just stood awkwardly off to the side, not knowing what to do.

"We need to find him! We need to get him back! Everyone can help him! He doesn't have to be alone!" I stood up ready to gather a search party.

Surprisingly, it was Nico who stopped me this time. "Annabeth, there's nothing I want more right now than to go with you and track down my cousin. But we can't. He said don't look for him. If we hunt him down, he'll run farther away and it will take longer for him to decide when to return to Camp Half-Blood. I won't risk that."

I sunk to the ground in defeat. Nico was right.

"Come on guys. Lets go talk to Chiron. I bet he'd love to know about what just happened, and that Percy has left for good... For now. He'll be back. I'm sure," Thalia encouraged, adding the last part for me. She doesn't believe that he'll be back. Even I don't know.

+++++++ LINE BREAK +++++++

"So... Percy ran off into the forest after he told you he was sorry. Did he say anything else?" Chiron asked after we finished the summary of events.

"He said he was sorry that he had to leave and too many things were happening, too many things are his fault. He also told us that when he was Wrath he swore on the Styx not to get too attached to anyone because he didn't want to be through the pain of losing them again. That's basically it," Thalia concluded.

"He said he promises to come back, eventually," Nico added. I hadn't added anything.

Chiron thought for a minute. "I suggest we inform the campers of what happened tonight at dinner. Annabeth, would you honor Percy by telling the campers?"

My eyes widened as I stared at Chiron. "What?" I swallowed a vile taste in my mouth.

"Well, you were the closest to him child. I thought it would be best for you to honor his memory by telling the campers of his unknown location. If you accept that is. Thalia or Nico could easily do it themselves," Chiron explained.

Slowly, I nodded. "I can do it."

"Good. Now come along children. It's time for dinner," Chiron told us just as the dinner horn blew.

+++++++ LINE BREAK AGAIN- LOTS IN THIS CHAPTER+++++++

"That just about concludes our announcements for tonight," Chiron spoke. "Before we give the final announcement, are there any questions?"

Travis Stoll shouted out: "Where's Wrath? Or Percy? Whatever we should call him?"

Agreements chorused throughout the pavilion.

"Calm down heroes! That is our final announcement. Annabeth, could you please come up here to deliver the news?"

All the heads turned to me as I slowly made my way to the front of the buzzed through the dining hall.

"He's dead," one camper said.

"He got in trouble and is now being held in a special room," another whispered.

"He ran away due to too much pressure. You know, expectations of everyone got to him," Malcolm my brother spoke. I glared at him.

"He committed suicide."

"He was kidnapped by a monster."

"He got amnesia again."

"A god or goddess stole him again."

"Wrath is gone and he's fine, he just needs a little time to recuperate." That one was the most surprising. It came from a certain counselor of the Ares cabin. I guess she doesn't hate Seaweed Brain after all.

Finally, just as I felt I was going to snap as the rumors of death and pain spread, I made it to the stage.

"Attention!" I called. No one paid heed to me.

"HEY! ANNABETH IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING! SHUT UP!" Sometimes, it's an advantage having friends like Thalia.

Everyone turned towards me. "As you all noticed, Percy isn't here right now."

"Yeah, we got that!" A Nemesis camper shouted out. I glared in their general direction, and they shut up.

"Well, first, Percy is Percy again. He's not Wrath anymore. As of now." The crowd cheered. A lot of people were scared of him.

"Secondly, he's not here anymore." This caused chaos.

"He's dead!"

"Where is he?!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Did something happen to him?"

I put up my hand and the shouts gradually decreased. "Percy is not dead. Why you would even think that is crazy. I am also sad- no beside myself saying... No one knows where he is. He ran away after he regained his usual characteristics and became the Percy we all know and love again. Why? He said too many things were happening and too many things were his fault. He also said he swore on the Styx not to get too attached to anyone because he couldn't take the pain and sadness, after his own sister died in his arms, then so many of his friends died in the past two wars. To the question about something happening to him, I don't know. No one knows. The only things we will know is if he dies since Nico can tell, and if he comes back because we will see him. We do know that he will come back, because he promised he would come back to us eventually, when he finds the strength to overcome his past. For now, we can all hope he'll return. That is all," I finished, about to cry but trying to keep a calm façade.

I walked back to the Athena table, ignoring all the looks of pity thrown my way and the questions filling the air. My siblings were all talking in hushed voices until I got into earshot. I could tell it was about me.

For the rest of dinner I ate in silence, ignoring everyone who tried to comfort me or question me on Percy. After dinner, I sat on my bunk staring at a picture of Percy and I before everything went wrong. In this picture he was holding me up in the air twirling me around. My hair was whipping in the wind and I was obviously having the time of my life. Percy was laughing along with my, the photographer capturing the sparkle in his beautiful sea-green eyes perfectly.

"Percy," I whispered. "Wherever you are, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I miss you. I hope you're okay. You have to make it back. Please. I can't live without you."

A few tears dotted the photo.

I lay down on my bunk clutching the picture frame to my chest. That's exactly how my bunk mates found me once they came back from the campfire.

I hope you're okay Percy. I miss you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Usual note. I own nothing. PM me if you care. Review if you want, I won't twist your leg for it. Enjoy! :)** **Comments and advice is welcome, just be nice. I've been told I have a bad temper when angry. :) I also know this is kinda short. Deal with it :P**

**Percy's POV**

I am SO not okay. It's been two weeks since I left camp. I haven't seen any gods or goddesses or demigods. I have seen a LOT of monsters though. So far, I think I've battled two packs of hellhounds, a hydra, the Minotaur (why won't he stay dead?!), a gorgon, some snake women and Kelly the demon cheerleader with her posse.

Right now, I'm resting in my temporary campsite, which includes my stolen tent, stolen clothes and toiletries, stolen food, and more stolen stuff. I'm turning into a Hermes kid.

I was napping in my tent when I heard a loud crash from outside. Cautiously, I crawled outside clutching riptide in pen form to my chest. A hellhound twice the size of Mrs. O'Leary was sniffing in my clothes back. It sensed me approaching and lifted it's head up. A pair of my underwear was hanging off my nose. Ew.

I uncapped Riptide and lunged at it as it pounced on me. Suddenly, a silver arrow shot from the woods and hit the hound. It exploded into dust on me as I groaned. Really? The hunters? Now?!

Four more arrows shot from different places in the forest, each coming straight at me. In an attempt to save myself, I ran from them, but found myself cornered by trees. I turned around just in time to find myself pinned to a tree by four silver arrows.

"Good job girls," came a voice from behind the trees. About 20 girls dressed in silver parkas and silver camo pants emerged from the trees with a twelve year old in the lead.

"Hello Lady Artemis." I tried to sound respectful, but seriously, how respectful can someone be when they're stuck to a tree in the most awkward position.

"Perseus," the goddess responded coldly.

"May I come down?" I asked. This position was seriously uncomfortable.

"No."

Ok... Well she's talkative today. I mean really? She won't even say hi?

"What's this about? Whatever it is this time, I didn't do it! Promise!" I defended.

"I'm here because I overheard a swear you were thinking. A swear on your eyes if I'm correct. I did not appreciate it. Especially since it involved one of my huntresses in a relationship with a man, a son of hades no less. Do you deny this?" Artemis asked coldly.

I shook my head knowing that I was the one who thought that.

"Well, I'm here on your offer. You said they'd be a cute couple and you bet your eyes in it. Confident are we?" She stared at me. "Since my huntress cannot be in a relationship, she cannot be part of a 'cute couple'. So now you must pay."

My eyes widened. "No milady! You can't do this!"

"Yes I can Perseus. You bet your eyes on this, so now you must pay the price of your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Oh wait, no you won't. Not anymore at least. Girls, grab him. Hold him down while I collect his pay. Now Perseus, I suggest you hold still or you could make this worse for you. I'll be fine either way. This will be messy though."

Two hunters grabbed each of my limbs. I couldn't have gone anywhere anyways, I was stuck to the tree with the arrows. The eight hunters looked to their mistress awaiting orders.

"Should we cover his mouth milady?" One asked.

"No, I like it when they scream," was the reply. Such a compassionate goddess.

Artemis took out a long jagged hunting knife from her belt. Slowly, she approached where I was hanging.

"Please don't do this," I whimpered. Fear was etched across my face at the goddess of the moon stalked closer, holding the knife in front of her.

A small glimpse of amusement filtered through her stony mask. If i was a girl, I would probably be spared. But since I'm a guy she's amused at torturing me. Still, the approaching enemy did not say a word, which made her even more intimidating and dangerous.

Soon, Artemis was close enough to feel her warm breath on my face.

"I'm not sorry Perseus. Hold still," she warned sadistically. "Oh and I'd like it if you scream."

And scream I did.

Wave after wave of agony washed across my face as the long jagged knife cut deeper and deeper into my face, creating bloody marks around and across my eyes.

"This is your punishment," Artemis told me between cuts. "You imagined a man in a relationship with my hunter, so now no girl will imagine themselves with you."

I said nothing in reply. I was too busy drowning in misery.

It turned out that the moon goddess did need 8 huntresses to hold me. I flailed and wiggled and spasmed in pain, it took barely all those huntresses to keep me in place on that tree. Once this is over, I'll have to apologize to the nymph that lives there if there is one in that tree.

Artemis didn't stop until a good three hours of torture had passed. It wasn't only my face that recieved damage; I was cut across my back like whip marks from a slave during the American civil war. It was a checker-board pattern that was across my back and it sting like hades.

None of my wounds had been cleaned.

Quickly, Artemis and her hunters gathered their things, and disappeared into the forest.

I lay in a heap on the ground. Sadly, it was impossible to reach my ambrosia and nectar from where I lay and I've already lost so much blood that I can't walk. My skin is a chalky white and I look like a corpse drenched in blood.

Before I passed out, I saw a petite hand reaching towards me, then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Ok, first off, I want to apologize for chapter 13. It was really violent and I didn't give you a warning or anything. I just want to say I'm really really really times infinity sorry. If I do any more violent stuff (doubt it) I promise I'll warn you next time. I could come up with excuses, but there's no one to blame but me. I'm sorry. **

**Next, thank you for the review! It made me so happy that I thought I'd make it up to you by writing another chapter tonight! I wasn't going to, but since you reviewed I am. I don't own anything! Enjoy the story! PS I know it's a short chapter. But better short than nothing right? **

**Percy's POV**

Once I woke up again, the world looked gray. No, literally, everything was black and white. A few girls were tending to me, wearing Greek chitons.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"We are dryads. You are in our special meadow hidden from all using the Mist. You were badly injured young hero," the nearest girl told me.

I looked around. A ring of trees surrounded the meadow and flowers swayed in the wind all around us.

"Is that why everything is gray? Because of Artemis?" I inquired.

The dryads nodded slowly. "Sadly, we were not able to save your eyes. They were a lovely color though. However, we delayed the inevitable. Our nature healing magic was just enough to postpone your consequence."

"What the hades does that mean?" I spoke confused.

"Perseus, you are going blind."

I stared at the girl blankly. "I'm... I'm going... Blind? For real? This isn't some sick joke?"

She nodded. "We're sorry. We would've come to help sooner, but we couldn't let that goddess know we were helping you. She would've killed our trees. The rest of your body is fine though. You'll just have some scars for the really bad ones."

I nodded, finally understanding. "I'm going blind," I repeated. "I'm going blind."

The dryads didn't say anything, just gave me sad looks as they dissolved back into their trees. Only one girl remained, the nymph who had spoken to me first.

"Would you like to take a look at yourself before you cannot look anymore?" She kindly asked me. I agreed. Already my vision was slowly starting to fade.

The girl handed me a mirror and turned away. I stared at my reflection. ( AN: POSSIBLE GORE. NOT GOOD AT DECIDING. SQUEAMISH SKIP THIS PART. THANKS!)

An array of jagged cuts covered my eyes. A long slash raced across each eye. I could tell it was truly a miracle that I could still see. Small cuts circled my eyes like permanent glasses. If you've ever seen Captain America: Winter Soldier, my eyes looked just like Nick Fury's eye he covered with an eyepatch, it's just that there were more cuts along mine. My colorful sea-green eyes were also gone. Instead of green, they were now hazy yellow-white, like almost spoiled cream.

Once I caught a glimpse of myself, I turned away in horror. The dryad looked back at me and I saw pity in her eyes. I don't want their pity, but she was so nice to me that I didn't want to ruin my stay here in the meadow.

"Perseus-"

"Percy," I interrupted.

"Percy," she corrected, "I know this isn't much, but it's all we could find. It's not like you can wear two eyepatches or anything. I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any mortal money to purchase a better pair. I hope these do alright."

The nymph placed a pair of sunglasses in my hand. I put them on, and you couldn't even tell I had cuts circling my eyes or that i was blind.

"Thank you," I told her sincerely. "These will come in handy. Thank you for healing me. I appreciate it."

She nodded to acknowledge my thanks Slowly, the white in my vision turned gray, the gray to black, the black staying black. Slowly, everything became darker and darker and darker, until I could barely see anything. Then, I couldn't see anything at all.

I've gone blind.

Gee thanks Artemis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! How is anyone bothering to read my story? First off, in response to a review I received, Artemis didn't really ****_want _****to hurt Percy, but she had to do it. He swore on his eyes (weird I know. Just bare with me) that if Thalia wasn't a hunter that she and Nico would be a couple. The moon goddess didn't like that because she thought Thalia might quit the hunters because of it, so she fulfilled her end of Percy's swear, by taking his eyes. I'm not giving away anything about Thalia in latter chapters though. :) sorry if I was confusing. **

**I own nothing. Enjoy! ;) **

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been almost two years since Percy disappeared. We haven't heard from him at all, and the gods refuse to answer questions about him. Poseidon visited me last year around this time and gave me the only update I ever got on Percy.

I was standing at the beach when the sea breeze blew stronger than usual. I turned my head to the left and a man was sitting there in shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt. His raven black hair was waving in the wind. Percy looks just like him.

"Lord Poseidon," I said bowing. He waved me off with a flick of his hand.

"Unless we're on Olymus, call me Poseidon. You are dating my son after all."

I sighed. "I don't know what to do about him anymore though Poseidon. Percy hasn't told us anything since he left. I don't where he is or if he's ok... I'm worried. I miss him. I miss my Seaweed Brain."

Poseidon nodded in understanding. "I miss him too my dear. I cannot tell you how or where he is, but I can tell you this; don't lose faith in him. He _will _come back. If I know anything, I know that he would never let a person he loves down. He'd never let anyone down, much less the love if his life. But keep this in mind; unless he believes he's fixed everything he messed up, Percy won't come back. He'll keep trying to do things until he thinks everything he made mistakes of is paid off."

"That Seaweed Brain. If he only came back I'd help him. We'd all help him! Why can't he see that?" I asked about to cry.

"He does see though," Poseidon told me. "That's what you don't understand. Percy knows you'd help him, but he doesn't want help. If people help him, he'd think they did it out of pity. Or that he'd owe them now. You'll never win if you try to help him. He'll keep working, trying to pay you back. I can't even flash over to him because he made me promise that unless it was an emergency not involving what he was doing, I wouldn't flash over there. Percy thinks I'd help him when I go check up in him, because I would. The stubborn boy even made the entire Olympian counsel swear not to flash to help him under any concerns. Idiotically brave boy."

I nodded. Sounds like my Seaweed Brain all right. Idiot yet brave. Defiantly him.

Poseidon stood up to flash away but u spoke up once more before he could.

"Poseidon? Could you do me a favor?"

"Such as...?"

"If you receive any more news about Percy... Could you... Tell me? Please?"

The sea god laughed. "Of course daughter of Athena. Good bye."

And with that, I was alone on the beach again.

But that was a year ago. I haven't heard from Poseidon again, and no ones heard anything about Percy, much less from him, and even less seeing him.

Today all the campers are coming together though to talk about possible whereabouts of Percy. We did this twice before, once when he left and once the after he left. No one knew anything.

Soon, everyone sat in chairs in the pavilion ready to listen to another meeting about Percy.

"To start off this annual meeting, as anyone seen or heard from Perseus Jackson?" Asked Chiron.

Silence.

Sighing, the centaur handed me the mic, since I was on stage as well.

"Does anyone have any ideas of where Percy could be?" I addressed the crowd.

One Demeter kid raised his hand.

"Maybe he's with the guys who deliver kids to Camp Half-Blood sometimes."

I nodded. Highly possible.

The guys are usually blonde haired or dirty blonde, sometimes light brown haired people about my age if I had to guess, and they help guide demigods to camp. There's never one at a time, and they always wear sunglasses, but all of these people are male. These people also never come into camp, they just stand on the hill petting Peleus (AN DID I SPELL THAT RIGHT?) the dragon and he doesn't even mind. Actually, the dragon loves it!

"Good thinking Nate!" I responded to the Demeter boy. "Think everyone, how many people do you think are in that group?"

Random numbers were through out.

"23!"

"52!"

"1!" exclaimed a young girl from the Ares cabin. Clarisse grabbed her and placed a hand over the girl's mouth to quiet her.

The numbers continued to fly.

"45!"

"39!"

"9087!" cried the Stolls in sync. I glared at them.

"Be serious. I'm sorry, but I doubt the answer is 9087 or 1. One person couldn't do all of that and still do more," I declared.

"Agree to disagree," a new voice spoke. Everyone looked around, but we couldn't see anyone.

"I'm sorry, are you looking for me? I always forget to show myself when I'm not on missions or anything. Give me one minute..." the voice trailed off. It was sort if husky and rough, like it was a fake voice, not the person's real voice. Strange...

From the shadows melted a guy. He had light brown hair and sunglasses on, even though it was already night. The lenses were tinted so you couldn't see through them at his eyes. The guy's clothes were a pair of camo pants and a plain black t shirt. He stood propped against a column, like he owned the place and was getting comfortable. Either that or he was trying to give off the impression that he was a bad boy, and it was working. Did I mention that his black shirt was a tank top to show off his perfect muscles?

WAIT! Bad Annabeth! Bad girl! You love PERCY and only Percy. Good. Better.

"Who the Hades are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jake," answered the new guy.

"Well, thanks for stopping by loser," Clarisse spoke bluntly. Jake just smirked.

"Why Clarisse, daughter of Ares the war god. Is that any way to treat a guest? And someone who's helped so much!" The stranger replied in mock surprise.

"How did you know-"

"Your name?" Interrupted Jake. "I know everything about this camp. Isn't that right Clarisse Joy La'Rue?"

Clarisse's middle name is Joy? Oh the irony.

"No one knows my middle name except my mom, dad, and I! How did you know?!" Clarisse asked.

"No no no! A magician never reveals his secrets. Isn't that right Travis Matthew and Connor John Stoll? You understand, what with all the pranks you pull on thus place."

The twins didn't reply. They were too busy gawking at the smirking guy in sunglasses.

"What did you mean about earlier?" I asked. "Agree to disagree thing?"

"Oh yes. I know that group you were talking about. And I disagree about the fact that there were 9087 people someone thought was part of it. I also agree that they are trying to help Camp Half-Blood."

"Really?" I responded. "How many people are in it?"

"Well, one of you campers was correct in your guess. Who thinks it was them? You'll get a prize if it was you." This guy didn't exactly Answer my question.

Almost all the campers stood up said they guessed correctly.

The man started walking towards the ares table.

"What's your name?" He asked our youngest and most shy camper. The girl hid behind Clarisse.

"Don't... Don't you know my name?" She asked.

The man laughed. "Yes I do. I just thought you'd like it better than me trying to guess what your name is... Daisy."

The girls eyes widened. She opened up her arms and the man picked her up and walked back to his place against the column.

"Miss Daisy here," the little girl giggled, "is correct. The only one out of all of you."

"I don't want a prize Mr Jake," she protested. "I don't need one. I'm fine the way I am."

"Are you sure?"

The girl nodded.

"How about I tell you a secret instead?"

Daisy's eyes grew large.

"Oh yes please! I love knowing secrets!"

"Ok. We need to go somewhere secret though." Turning to everyone else, Jake spoke, "I'm borrowing Daisy. We'll return. Maybe."

Before I could protest or comment, Jake and Daisy disappeared into the shadows.

"Well that was a productive meeting," said Travis and Connor Stoll.

Everyone glared at them.

"Seriously?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! How is anyone bothering to read this? I bet not too many people are reading. I give you a virtual hug if you are reading it! What do you think of the story so far? PM me if you want, I own noting, ENJOY! :)**

**Jake's POV (Or is it really?! :0)**

The little Ares girl Daisy and I disappeared into the shadows. Or at least, that's what it looked like. In reality, I just walked backwards and there was a tunnel there hidden in bushes and, of course, shadows.

"Wow," Daisy breathed.

"I know. How many campers know about this do you think?" I asked. She looked up to the sky and counted on her fingers.

After a little while, I got my answer. "Zero."

I smiled at her. "Now its one camper and one... What do people call me?"

"Warriors, guardians, protectors, soldiers, anything."

I nodded. "What do you like the best?"

"Protectors."

"Ok then. One camper and one protector know about this place now. Before we go in, you have to promise me on the Styx not to tell anyone else unless I say it's alright. Ok?"

"Alright! I swear on the Styx not to tell anyone about anything you show me unless you say I can!" Thunder rumbled overhead. "Can we go in now?"

I laughed. Daisy grabbed my hand as I led her through the tunnel.

Finally after about 20 minutes we made it to the end. Daisy gasped in surprise at the sight before us.

We are in a valley with a river running through it. The water was crystal clear and refreshing. A few trees were scattered around, along with flowering bushes. Blooming flowers ran across the grass practically everywhere and butterflies fluttered all around. Birds sang in the background.

"Is this real?" Breathed the daughter of war. I nodded.

"Come on, let's sit down," I told her, pulling her over to a nice sunny spot in the grass. "Wait one minute and I'll get us a picnic blanket to sit on."

Soon, I came back dragging the blanket behind me.

"Do you live here?" Asked the shocked little girl.

"I've camped here for one and a half years. I guess you could say I live here."

"Do you ever take you sunglasses off?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My, you have a lot of questions today don't you?" I commented. "I don't take my sunglasses off because a mean person hurt me. It was my fault though. I don't want to make people nervous, so I always keep them on."

Daisy nodded, accepting my answer. "What's the secret you have to tell me?"

"Ok, remember, don't tell this is anyone alright?"

"Alright! Can I know now?" Pleaded the impatient little girl.

"Ok. Brace yourself..." I waited for dramatic effect. "My name isn't really Jake."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? What is your name?"

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

If it was possible, Daisy's eyes grew larger. "_The Percy Jackson?! _Seriously?! Do you know how many people would kill to meet you?!"

"I'm a big deal?" I asked confused.

"Of course! You're my hero! You're almost everyone's hero! Are you really the savior of Olympus? Did you really do all that stuff?"

"Um... Yeah I guess so. It was mostly friends though..." I replied.

"Why did you say your name was Jake though?"

It took me a while to think of the answer to that question. "I missed camp, but I didn't want to totally come back yet. I'm not ready. I haven't fixed all my mistakes."

"I get it," answered the daughter of Ares. "But why is your hair brown? In the stories they told about you, your hair was jet-black and your eyes were sea-green. What happened?"

"Well, it was a trick of the Mist. I used a strong Mist to change my hair color so people wouldn't recognize me. See, if I let go of the Mist, my hair will be black again. And I already told you what happened to my eyes," I explained somewhat sadly.

"Can I see them?" she asked shyly. "Your eyes I mean."

"I don't want to scare you Daisy. You're a nice girl."

"Thank you. It's okay. I won't be afraid," she encouraged.

Sighing, I took off my glasses. I felt the little girl flinch in horror at the sight of me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you this," I spoke as I tried to put the glasses back On.

Daisy reached her up and stopped me from putting them on. "No. Its fine. I was just surprised."

I stopped trying to get my glasses on and rested them on the blanket. We sat in comfortable silence for a bit before daisy broke it.

"Can you see?" She asked quietly.

"No," I returned.

"How do you get around then?"

"In case you don't know, I'm a son of Poseidon. Poseidon controls all forms of water. There's water in the air, so I use that water to see. It's kind of like glasses, but I can't see at all. Sorry, it's complicated," I tried to explain.

Daisy nodded.

"Can I see your necklace?" I asked her curious.

"I'll tell you what it is and when each one was made," Daisy spoke handing me her necklace.

She had three beads. "You got here pretty young huh kiddo?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Mommy died in a fire and daddy wasn't being nice to help me. I got here when I was this much." Daisy showed me three of her fingers.

"Is your daddy still being mean to you?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Are your big siblings nice?"

"Not really."

"Well then you know what?" I asked her.

"No what?" She asked excited.

"I can be your big brother. I'll protect you unlike Daddy and your siblings. Ok?"

"Ok! Yay! Thank you Percy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

I laughed. "Ok ok, calm down. We don't want the camp to hear us!"

After both of us calmed down, we looked at her beads on her camp necklace. By the time we finished, it was getting late.

"Come on Flower," I told Daisy picking her up. "It's time for you to get back."

"Do I have to?" She whined. I nodded.

"Yes! You don't want them to worry!" I argued.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Not today Flower Power. Maybe I'll come back soon. I will for back soon. Just not now," I told her.

"Ok," she yawned.

"Rest, it takes a while to get there. Just remember, call me Jake once we get close ok? Never know who's listening."

Daisy didn't reply because she was too busy sleeping. Cutest thing I've seen for two years.

Soon, we arrived back at Camp Half-Blood. Daisy wasn't awake yet, so I strolled up to the Ares cabin. On the way to camp I changed my hair back to light brown, since at one point, Daisy wanted to see my old hair color.

I knocked on Ares cabin front door. No answer. I opened the door and peeked in. No ones here. Oh well. Slowly, I walked in and placed Daisy on a bunk bed. I left a sheet if paper with her in case she needed any help to come to my place.

Before fore anyone could see me, I disappeared from Camp Half-Blood.

Hopefully, I'll be home soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi anyone who cares! If there's anything I'm doing wrong please tell me. Don't mention my spelling or terrible summary. Thanks. If there's anything you recommend, please tell me. If there's anything you want me to add, please tell me. You can tell me via review or via PM. I own nothing. Enjoy! Sorry they're all short-ish chapters. **

**Annabeth's POV**

That Jake guy from yesterday at our meeting really irked me. I mean, first he randomly shows up at camp acting like owns the place, but he's never been here as far as I remember. Secondly, he takes a camper, our youngest and most shy camper at that, and doesn't return her until it's extremely late for someone her size. Thirdly, he's impossibly handsome and mysterious and has most if the female campers, including me frustratingly, falling for him hard, and in some cases, swooning every time the brunette's mentioned.

In short, next time I see this guy I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

Right now, I was walking through the forest thinking. Typical right? Not. Typical children of Athena don't go around thinking about... Boys. Hard to believe I know. I just can't stop thinking about Jake and Percy. It's just so confusing... I want to scream and punch something!

"Argh! Next time I see Jake-" I growled.

"Yes?" a voice spoke out.

Bravely, I yelped like a little mortal girl.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Asked the voice.

"No," I lied.

"Liar."

"Come out. Are you a coward?" I taunted.

"I am offended. Surely you do not think so low of me Annabeth Chase?" A brunette walked out of the shadows. He wore a gray camo t shirt and black sweat pants. A pair of sunglasses still covered his eyes from sight, although it's past 10 at night.

"Jake," I hissed.

"Yes ma'am?"

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"Well, I was taking a walk in the woods at night. I've been doing this every night for the past year. No ones noticed or spoken to me once except now, so I kept doing it."

I said nothing. It was a valid response.

Quickly, I changed the subject. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Ever since I was 12 years old. I haven't had a place to sleep for the past year and a half, so I camped out in the woods outside your camp. I figured I could help campers get into camp. It's the least I could do whilst I repay my debt." This guy keeps get more and more mysterious.

"Who's the debt to?" Daughter if Athena here. Sorry.

"Someone special. You could say my girlfriend, but I haven't seen her for years, I'm not sure where we stand in relationships. I just know I'll always love her and I'll never love another. Not as much as her at least." Something inside me was crushed. I should've predicted this guy had a girlfriend but I was stupid and didn't expect that.

Hiding the hurt, I responded, "That's too bad for camp. Many of the girls will be crushed. Some of them even swoon anytime you're mentioned."

Jake chuckled. "I suppose I owe them an apology. Do I owe you an apology as well?"

I choked in shock. "You think I like you... Like that? Are you crazy?!"

"Perhaps I am."

I shook my head. Guys these days... Geez.

"So Miss Annabeth Chase, what are you doing out here, thinking about a certain demigod by chance?" the brunette asked.

"You're a demigod?"

"I never said that."

"Then who-"

"I think we both know who I'm taking about. And it's not me."

"Percy," I whispered. Jake nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything Miss Chase. Miss Annabeth Marie Chase."

"But only my parents, step mom and Percy knew that... Not even Thalia... Who are you?!"

"I've told you, I'm-"

"No," I interrupted. "Not Jake. Who are you really?"

"I don't know what you are referring to," protested Jake.

"Sure you do. You're just like Batman. You use a fake voice like him to disguise your real one. You wear a mask, your glasses. I bet your hair isn't even brown is it? Your name isn't Jake. It's just a cover. The real question is: Who are you? Who are you pretending not to be?" I pondered.

Jake stood there frozen. Finally, he spoke again, still in the fake raspy voice. "I'm sorry Annabeth Marie Chase, but I cannot tell you that as of right now. I am still repaying a debt."

Then it struck me. "Percy?"

Jake didn't move. I was afraid I scared him too badly.

"I can't come back yet Annabeth. I need to repay my debt. I never should've come back now, bring up your luck then crush it. I have to go."

"Percy," I whispered as I grabbed his wrist as he tried to escape. "I miss you. You knew I'd figure it out though. That's why you came tonight. That's why you let just enough slip. The love, the debt... The love is me isn't it?"

Percy nodded, his hair still brown and his sunglasses still on. "Percy, did you dye your hair?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "It's a trick of the mist. I can change it."

Then Percy changed his hair color to gray, white, pink, green, blue, purple, red, yellow, orange, every color imaginable and finally, back to his raven black.

"Take off your glasses Percy. Please," I pleaded.

"I-I can't Annabeth. Maybe when I come back to stay."

"You can't leave!" I sobbed.

Percy pulled me into a kiss. (AN KISS AHEAD. ALERT.) The kiss was slow and sweet, sad almost. Before we got into it, Percy broke away. Gasping for breath, I still had my eyes closed.

Using this moment of breathlessness to his advantage, Percy gently tore his wrist from my grip.

"Don't worry Annabeth, I will be back permanently. Tell Daisy I said hi." And with that, the only man I'd ever loved was gone again, disappearing into the shadows, me took shocked to race after him.

Stupid Annabeth. Let him go again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! First of all, I really want to thank the people that reviewed last chapter. I won't leave anyone out by saying names, and I understand that some people do not** **like**** to leave reviews. I respect that. PM me if you aren't comfortable with reviews but want to tell me something. I always take everything into consideration, because the advice you turn down just might have been the stuff to make you the next big thing. **

**Sorry my chapters are always so short. I'm not very good at writing long ones. Sorry.**

**I want to change the name of this, but I have no idea what to change it to. Believe it or not, this was supposed to be a oneshot. That didn't work out. If anyone has any ideas for a new name, tell me! I'll wait for a week before I decide! Thanks!**

** Usual part now. PM me if you want to, I own nothing and, as I hope you do, enjoy! :) **

**Percy's POV**

I know it's my own fault, but I can't believe I let Annabeth figure me out. I can't visit them anymore. Now I know this defiantly sounds super stalker-ish, but sometimes I'd sneak into camp at midnight and watch my friends sleep. My fatal flaw is loyalty, and I cant stand being this far from them. And I can't let them know I'm here, so watching them while they sleep is the best way I can get close to them without them seeing me. I'm not creepy.

I should've known Annabeth would figure me out though. Why'd I even risk it?

Oh yeah, because I'm leaving New York tomorrow night. My plane leaves at 9:00. And don't worry, I personally pleaded with the oh so high and mighty Lord Zeus myself and got permission to fly in his domain just this once and on the way home. Want to know where I'm going? Do you? I'm going to the place every Greek demigod fears: San Francisco.

I know what you're thinking; why would he go there? Why San Francisco of all places? Well, the answer is simple.

I realized that if I stuck around New York forever I'd never repay my debt to Athena and Hecate. I'll explain later. Long story. I also realized I'd never repay my debt to camp either. I'd be stuck guarding Camp Half-Blood without them knowing for the rest of my life repaying people! And let me tell you, that is not fun.

So I took the elevator up to Olympus and spoke to Athena and Hecate in the throne room. While we were talking, Hestia was there as usual. She told me a good thing to do was defeat some monsters and Titans and maybe even a giant gathering at Mount Tam. They are left over from the past two wars.

Athena and Hecate agreed it would be a good idea. The wisdom goddess called in Zeus and I literally got down in my hands and knees and begged him to let me on a plane without dying. That also wouldn't be fun. Lot of non-fun stuff here now am I right?

After that I took the elevator down from Olympus and took a cab to my campsite. He thought I was crazy until I told him I was a hardcore camper. Not a completely untrue lie. And well, you can guess what happened after that.

So here I am now, sitting on a crowded plane between a snoring woman and an airsick man puking into a paper bag. I just hope the paper holds up.

What am I doing you ask? Im sitting and staring at a picture I have in my wallet. It's waterproof and holds drachmas and mortal money. Perfect for me. Too bad the salesman was a Cyclopes and I had to kill him.

The picture I am currently looking at is of Annabeth and I. We're sitting at the beach in the sand at dawn laughing. The camera man (cough cough Travis cough) got up pretty early and followed us there. After the picture was taken, we spotted the culprit and splashed him with a five foot wave. The camera was waterproof though. Not sure if that was a good thing or not. I'll tell you when I decide.

I sighed. I miss my Wise Girl so much. It's just so hard to be away from her, from everyone. If I can't go back soon, it'll kill me. Possibly literally.

I closed my eyes (not that I could see with them anyways but I turned off my water vapor vision thingy) and leaned my head back against the headrest. I had the best music to listen to as I fell asleep too. The man puking made a perfect harmony with the woman snoring. I get the snoring, but his much can one person puke? He's been at it for a while now. (AN EW.)

I relaxed to this misery remix and slowly let Hypnos take me into his realm.

+++++++ LINE BREAK +++++++

"Hello passengers. This is your pilot speaking. We're about to touch down at San Francisco Airport. Please fasten your seat belts as we begin our decline into California. We realize you have many choices when choosing air travel, so we thank you for traveling with us. I hope we see you again soon." Everyone cheered as the pilot signed off. Even I did. I was probably the loudest though.

Soon, I made it off the plane and into the airport. I took a ratty bus to a one star hotel (it didn't even deserve that much!) and booked a room for two days. I don't have enough money for more than two nights, and I doubt they except drachmas. I got a rusty room key and walked into my room. The hotel I stayed in as Wrath was way better than this one. I don't want to scare you with a description so picture this: an old abandoned room covered in dust and rust. In the fridge was a dead possum. Bet he's happier than I am right now.

I didn't even care what the room looked like though. I know it's sad, but, to me, this room was paradise. I'd slept outside on the ground for two years. TWO years. No big deal you say? You try it and then we'll talk.

I threw my bag onto the "kitchen" counter and flopped down onto the only bed in the apartment. As soon as I hit the stone-like mattress, I was out like a light. Now I know why people don't like to fly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Im sorry I didn't update last night, I had the chapter written and everything, I just got in trouble and my dad has a temper (I do too. Like father like daughter right?) and my dad was so mad that I wasn't allowed to use my iPod for the rest of the day because he took it away. I blame my brother. He turned up the volume to the max whenever I tried to turn it down. Sorry again. Do you like the new name? I still accept ideas for a different title! I also changed the summery, what do you think? I take new ideas however you want to get them to me! PM or review is awesome! Thanks! I own nothing! Enjoy!**

**Oh and PS: totally unrelated piece of info. Its not PJ so if you want you can skip. I'm an idiot. Such an idiot. I just realized yesterday that this guy I've had a crush on since I was maybe seven is stupid. I've been hinting to him for FIVE YEARS (five stinking years of my life!) and I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me back! Face palm. Idiot. Then there's this other guy who I thought I was just buddies with, then I realized that he called me unique, talented and beautiful. If anyone cares, does that mean he likes me? My relationship friend who knows all about this us on vacation. If anyone cares, I'm open to what any if this means. As i said earlier, I. Am. An. Idiot. An I-D-I-O-T. Now onto the story! Sorry to keep you waiting! :)**

**Thalia's POV**

I was sitting in the woods, staring up at the stars. Suddenly Nico came out of the shadows behind me.

"Thalia, I need to tell you something," he whispered.

"Yeah Nikky?" I replied.

"It's... Kinda hard to explain. Just, please don't freak. Or hate me, I wouldnt be able to live with myself if you did."

"Sure Nico. Just get on with it already. You're disturbing the night. They don't like you," I joked.

Nico pouted. "The night does too like me!" Nico protested. "Anyways, I couldn't keep this in anymore." Nico took a deep breath. "Thalia... I love you. I always have, ever since I saw you at my old boarding school. I asked Percy if you were my personal angel."

I stared at Nico silently. He took that as a reject to his feelings.

"I'm sorry Thalia. I know this was a forward move for me, and I told myself you might not feel the same way, and to top it all off, you're still a hunter. I'll... Just go now. I'm sorry," Nico apologized.

"Wait! I need to tell you something too Nico!" I called out as he turned away to leave.

"What? Don't spare my feelings by telling me there's other people out there. It's all junk."

"No, that's not it." The son of hades looked at me curiously. "It's kinda hard to say, especially since I'm a hunter and I've sworn off men... But, Nico, I think I love you too."

Nico stared at me. "Don't try to make me feel better by lying Thals. I don't need that from you," he spoke. I groaned.

Seriously? Just accept the fact that I like you! I'm not trying to make you feel better by lying, because I'm not lying! I thought.

"Nico," he looked at me. "Kiss me," I whispered.

"W-what? Are you t-talking to m-me?" he stuttered.

"Yes you idiot. Who else would I be speaking to?"

The son of Hades blushed crimson.

We both leaned forwards, our eyes fluttering closed as our lips slid closer and closer. Nico, the man I've loved since I met him four years ago, was about to kiss me, putting me in heaven, when...

"Thalia! Thalia! Get up right now!" Screamed Annabeth

I groaned. Right in the middle of the best dream ever too!

"What?" I snapped. Hey, I'm not a morning person, and it's not even early enough to be considered the morning!

Looking at my alarm clock, my eyes widened at the sight. "Annie, dear, do you realize that it's 1:18 am? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm complaining."

Thats when I saw how Annabeth looked. Her perfectly ironed clothes were wrinkled like she had run all the way here from the other side if camp and her hair was a rat's nest. The small bit if eyeliner she wore was running down her face as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Are you okay Annabeth? What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I-I saw him. He kissed me. He left. Said he'd come back permanently. But he couldn't stay away from me so he said goodbye," Annabeth whimpered.

"Who?" I asked. "There's a lot of 'hims'."

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

"How? When? Where? Why'd he come?" I interrogated.

A little while ago, I-I was taking a walk. I was really made at Jake because he was confusing me. Suddenly, he appeared."

"I thought you said you saw Percy..." I grumbled. Annabeth glared at me.

"As I was saying..." cue glare at me, "We started talking. He told me he had a girlfriend and I responded with the fact that now he would need to apologize to a lot of girls. To that, he asked me if he had to apologize to me. I said no and we were silent for a moment.

Then, he asked me what I was thinking about, if I was thinking about a certain male demigod."

"He's a demigod?" I asked.

"No. Let me continue please!" I gave Annabeth the go ahead and she continued the story.

"I asked the same thing as you. When he said no, I tried again. This time, I was right in my answer. It was Percy. I asked how he knew that, and he said he knew a lot of things. Jake even knew my middle name."

"That's not fair! Even I don't know that!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I asked him who he was, the real him, not Jake. He protested the idea, until I guessed his identity. That's around when he kissed me."

"Percy," I whispered. Annabeth nodded.

"He... He said he will come back permanently someday, but for now, he has to repay a debt. Not to us, to someone else."

I thought for a moment. "Who?"

Annabeth sighed. "I-I don't know. He wont tell me."

my best friend looked ready to cry.

"It's ok Annabeth. He'll come back. Kelpy never breaks a promise," I consoled.

Annabeth leaned onto my shoulder and cried silent tears of sorrow. Suddenly, noise came from the speakers.

"Hello Camp Half-Blood! This is a recording, so don't freak out. Yes I am well aware that it is two in the morning. That just makes it better in my opinion! What better time for an announcement than at two am!"

Annabeth sat up. "Percy," she whispered.

"So," the announcement continued, "my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon! I'm sorry that I haven't been seen by almost anyone who knew it was me for... What? Two years? Yeah, two years give or take. I'm sorry. As I told two very special campers, I need to repay a debt. I can't say to who, but it isn't you guys. I'll come back soon! Please don't go looking for me, you'll just make it worse. You'll make the people I owe angry and I'll owe them even more. If you want me to come home, don't look for me.

To all my friends, I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry.

Don't worry campers who's sleep I've just interrupted; there was a purpose to this message. This is for everyone. I'm sorry. Oh and PS, Blondie knows who Jake was. So does Jakes new friend. Ask them. Now without further wait, I present the only presentation of Percy Jackson singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. On last time, I'm sorry everyone."

The music played in the background. Then, Percy started to sing in his usual off key manor.

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's f***ed up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone..."

Percy's song ended. The whole camp went silent, waiting for more. There was no more. Everyone seemed to learn that at the same time, and the camp broke into buzzing noises as everyone whispered at the same time.

I turned to Annabeth. "Really? Blondie?" I asked. She blushed.

"One day, we were just fooling around and he told me he looked like Blondie from the newspaper comics. I told him that his hair looked like a ravens nest. He called me Blondie as our secret nickname and I called him Raven. In case we needed to talk to each other without everyone else knowing who we are," Annabeth explained.

"Did you think of it?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Percy did."

"Are you sure? That's smart for Percy don't you think?" Annabeth laughed.

"I don't know anything about him anymore," she confessed once she finished laughing. "I thought I knew everything about him, then suddenly, BOOM I know nothing about Perseus Jackson. I don't know what to do Thalia."

I stared at Annabeth for a moment. "First, we get some sleep. It's past two in the morning and if I don't get enough sleep, my powers get all wonky and fry people randomly."

Annabeth smiled.

"Get in that bed over there," I pointed to a bed next to me. She obeyed me and within minutes, was fast asleep.

Soon, I feel asleep too, having pleasant dreams about a certain son of the dead. Too bad I'm a hunter. I'm not giving that up, not yet. I might do it once I know if Nico likes me back. But I'll probably stay in the hunters forever. Artemis hardly ever let's a maiden out of the hunters, and I'm no exception. Poor Nico.

Come back Percy. I don't know if we can make it without you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Same thing as usual everyone! I own nothing, PM me if you want to, and enjoy! And don't worry, Artemis isn't done in this story yet! I'm not saying whether that's good or bad... And Thalia is still torn between feelings for Nico and the hunt. What will she choose? Will Percy come home?! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Percy's POV**

I woke to the sun shining through the window in my beaten-down hotel room. I sighed as I stretched my limbs. Another day to be alone, another day being away from my Annabeth. I just hope that after all this, she'll still be my Annabeth, not someone else's Annabeth.

Slowly, I stood up and got ready to start the day. I put on my dark-shaded sunglasses and a pair of black worn jeans to match my orange camp shirt. I slipped on a pair of socks before sliding my feet into my lucky black converse sneakers. They may be beaten and bruised, but they still work.

I didn't get much for breakfast, just an apple, then I left the room, checked out, and made my way to Mount Tam. The skies were gray like Annabeth's eyes above the mountain, giving it the feeling of danger. I almost didn't want to get close to it, but if I want to get back to Annabeth I have to.

It took me over an hour to walk to the base, but eventually, I made it to the prison of Atlas. Swallowing any fear I had, I replaced it with longing. Longing to see my love again, longing to run my fingers through her thick shiny blonde hair, longing to capture her lips on mine.

I took a deep breath, and ascended Mount Tam.

I walked up the mountain until I made it to the very top. Atlas stood amongst the ruins of the Titans' base, free of his burden. Under the weight of the sky stood a lastyronian giant. (AN SORRY WRONG SPELLING!) I almost felt bad for the poor sucker. Almost.

"I have come to challenge you to a battle Atlas!" I yelled, uncapping Riptide and brandishing him over my head.

The Titan laughed. "Who dares challenge me, the mighty Atlas, general of the Titan army!" Bellowed Atlas.

"Enough talk! We battle!"

"I do not think so puny warrior! I make it necessary to know who I am killing! That way I can taunt my next opponent with your death!" Protested the giant man.

"Why haven't you taunted me yet? I feel so left out!" I joked.

Atlas glared at me. "Answer the question mortal! I have already bested my daughter Zoë, and almost bested the legendary hero Perseus Jackson! I even kidnapped the moon goddess Artemis!"

"Yeah, but that was years ago! Anything new?" I spoke sounding bored.

"Answer the question worthless human! What is your name?" Screamed the General.

I was getting tired of this. Instead of responding, I raised Riptide over my head and charged the enemy, giving a battle cry of rage. Each death I've witnessed has hit me like a bullet, fast deadly and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The way Atlas was using Zoë's death like it was a bragging tool... It just filled me with rage.

Startled, Atlas barely blocked my first few slashes. I even managed to hit him a couple times, causing golden iquor to flow from his wounds.

"No! No mortal has ever bested me in combat!" Atlas screamed as I started to push him backwards. I've been practicing. A lot.

I said nothing. In an attempt to keep me back, Atlas's spear hit my glasses and knocked them off. While I was temporarily distracted, he made a mad swipe and slashed across one of my eyes. (AN KINDA VIOLENT NOW!) I fell to the ground in pain, as blood gushed from my face. The slice had reopened one of my wounds from Artemis which made it all better. Not.

I could feel Atlas sneaking up on me. He thinks I don't notice, but he's 15 feet tall! His can anyone not notice he's sneaking up on them if he's fifteen feet tall!

Behind me, the Titan raised his spear above my body as he prepared to make the killing blow. I knelt on the ground in pain still, all part of my plan. Let's hope this isn't one where I almost get killed.

As atlas's spear cut through the air, about to sever my head from my body, I sprung up and pushed him backwards. As I thought, Atlas wasn't expecting that. All his weight was in the spear, making him extremely unbalanced. The General stumbled backwards, just a few steps, but that was enough. I hacked away at him, pushing Atlas farther backwards than he'd rather be.

With one final war cry, I gave a strong push, strong enough to make the Titan fall backwards. I didn't move, just stood there as I watched my opponent try to stand up. He couldn't. Why? Atlas was trapped back under the sky.

"Hey block-head! The name's Percy. Percy Jackson," I called out to the trapped Titan as he bellowed in anger. I strolled off the mountain listening to the screams if the prisoner behind me.

It took me about another hour to get back to my hotel room. I checked back in, and again, as soon as I walked in, I fell onto the bed in a restless sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*DREAM*

I was on a boat. Everything looked so big. I think I was about three years old. An older man was holding me.

"Uncle Tom!" I yelled. He's not my real uncle, just someone really close to my family.

Uncle tom held me close. "Look! It's a fishy!" I pointed.

"Yes Percy. Those fish are sharks. Don't get too close. They're vicious creatures."

I was still smiling like an idiot. Hey, I was three. To me, the ocean was a huge bathtub and I had never been on a ship like this before. And I never would ever again.

Uncle Tom and I were going on this boat to meet my mom. She had just gone to work and Uncle Tom took me on this big cruise ship-sized boat for fun. It went all the way past the Statue of Liberty and then looped around to head back to shire for the next round of passengers.

Suddenly, lights started flashing. "Look at the lights Uncle Tom!" I pointed out.

Next, a siren started wailing. I covered my ears with my meaty little toddler fists.

Then, men started rushing around in life jackets, herding everyone to life boats. One of them grabbed Uncle Tom's arm and moved him to join the crowd. We obeyed.

Everyone got in tiny little boats. I was confused. Why can't we all just stay on this ship?

I decided to ask Uncle Tom. "Uncle Tom, why can't we all just stay on thus boat?"

"Well Percy, this boat is sinking. To make sure everyone stays okay, we all get on the tiny boats called life boats," he explained. I watched him with wide eyes.

I nodded my little head when Uncle Tom was done.

Finally, it was our turn to get in the life boat. We were the last ones.

I got handed in first. Uncle Tom tried to step in, when he slipped. He tried to regain balance, but he fell. Everyone tried to catch him, but Uncle Tom was too far away. With a splash, my only father-figure fell into the water.

"I love you like my son Percy!" he screamed. "Be careful!"

(AN SADNESS ALERT! ALSO KINDA VIOLENT. JAWS TYPE!) And those were the last words I ever heard him say. While I was still watching, a dark shape appeared in the water. Before I could warn him, a tiger shark's jaws shot out of the water. I blinked, and Uncle Tom was gone. The only thing that left a reminder if his presence was bloody water and an old brown sandal floating on the water. Uncle Tom's favorite sandals. He never went anywhere without them. Now, he doesn't have them when he should. Soon, even the sandal was gone.

I stared at the spot that Uncle Tom had been in two minutes ago.

"Are you okay son?" Asked a man with graying hair.

"Honey, do you need anything?" Asked a woman who looked to be in her twenties.

"At least he's in a better place now sweetie," spoke a woman older the uncle tom She looked to be in her seventies.

That statement broke me. I fell sobbing onto the kind man and woman who were sitting next to each other. The man pat my back as I cried and the woman whispered reassuring things in my ear as she held me in her arms. The woman asked me if I needed a tissue, some water, candy, anything at all. The man carried me home.

That's how my mom found me when she came home from work that night; crying onto two strangers in the hallway of our apartment building.

*DREAM END*

I woke up in a cold sweat. That was one if the worst days of my life. Uncle Tom had been my father-figure in my sad life. I didn't know my father, or if he was even alive yet, so Uncle Tom was the first man to act like he actually loved me. We did a ton if things together. I loved him as much as I loved Anne. Why do the people I love always leave me?

I couldn't stand it if of my friends left me. Not again.

I lay down and tried to get back to sleep. It was a lost cause.

I sighed he'd as the same thought ran through my head. Why does everyone I love leave me?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi people! I just want to say, I never thought I'd get this many reviews, favs, or follows. I thought, yeah, maybe one review, a follow, defiantly no favs. I'm so happy that so many people like me, like this story. Thank you. I own nothing sadly, PM me if you have questions, and mist importantly, enjoy this chapter! Just so you know, I'm going to either make a sequel to this, or make it longer. What do you think?**

**Percy's POV**

A sudden gust of air blew into my room, which was strange since I have no windows and the door leads into a dusty hallway. I shielded my eyes from the dirt swirling around with my hand. When I looked up again, three familiar women stood in front of me.

"My ladies," I spoke respectfully as I stood and bowed.

"Perseus," Athena coldly replied while Hecate gave me a glare. Hestia looked at me with a kind smile, immediately warming me up on the inside.

"What can I do for you ladies?" I asked.

"Did you battle Atlas?" asked the wisdom goddess. I nodded.

"Did you win? Is he back under the sky?" asked Hecate. I nodded.

"Are you okay? Were you injured?" asked the goddess of the hearth. I smiled at her concern.

"He managed to cut me on the eye, but it was nothing serious. I'm mostly fine now."

"Mostly?" Wow, you can't get anything past Hestia.

"Yes, well, the blade had some type of non-lethal poison on it. It left a scar across my eye," I replied. I couldn't meet their eyes.

"Can you heal it?" questioned Hecate. Looks like she's growing a soft spot for yours truly.

"No my lady. Since it was poison, it would not let my heal it. It seems that I soaked into my skin before I could reach enough water."

Athena said nothing. Still as bitter about my relationship as before, I thought. I had hoped we were over this already!

"You have repaid the debt to me Perseus. You are free from my possession," Hecate told me.

"Thank you Lady Hecate. This means much to me. Thank you for making those potions to let me speak with my dead friends and to protect my parents," I thanked the goddess.

"Perseus, you are almost free of my possession as well," Athena informed me. "You must prove that you love my daughter somehow and that you will not go against me whatsoever or go against Olympus, unless it is not of your own free will."

I thought for a moment. Finally, I spoke: "I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to love Annabeth Marie Chase forever and that I will never go against Athena goddess of wisdom or Olympus, unless it is against my own free will." Thunder boomed in the background, signaling the closing of my swear.

Athena stared at me for the longest time after that. I started to get worried that she might deny me. Finally, she spoke again.

"Styx has approved of this oath. I do as well. You are free from my possession and I will not stop you from dating my daughter. But if you hurt her..." Athena met that threat hang in the air.

I nodded. "You don't have to worry Lady Athena. I have no plans if hurting her at all in my life if I can help it."

She glared at me as I looked away. A minute later, I looked up and both Athena and Hecate had disappeared. Hestia was still here.

"My lady, what purpose do you have here?" Yeah, I've been trying to talk fancy while confronting gods and people I want on my good side. Thanks again for those vocabulary lessons Annabeth.

"Perseus, please do not call me that while we are alone. While we are on Olympus or in the presence of other gods, call me Lady Hestia. While it is just you and I, I am just Hestia, not Lady Hestia."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Hestia. I forgot again. Old habits die hard," I apologized.

The goddess laughed. "I did come here for a reason though Perseus."

"Hestia, if I don't call you My Lady, please call me Percy," I interrupted.

"Alright Percy. Do you miss Annabeth?" She asked me.

"More than anything. Every moment of every waking day I miss her."

"I can get you to camp faster." Now that's a good offer.

"Is there a catch?" I asked suspicious.

"Not at all Percy."

"Hm... How would you get me to camp faster?" I asked.

"I can flash you there through the fire. You'll appear in the campfire pit and all your bags will travel to your cabin. That is all," explained Hestia.

"Will I get burned? I mean, I appear in a fire!" I exclaimed.

"No Percy," laughed the goddess. "I assure you, you will be fine."

I thought about it for a minute. Hm... Sounds pretty good...

"No catch, no nothing?" I asked again.

"Nothing. No catch."

"Okay, I'll do it," I finally agreed.

"Alright, hold on to your things Percy. I'll check out for you," Hestia told me. I replied with my thanks.

"Ready?" I nodded. Hestia's hands caught fire and she threw it straight at me. I yelped in surprise, to which the goddess chuckled. The fire spread in a circle around me. It blazed up to the ceiling, not even leaving scorch marks.

"Hold onto your limbs!" shouted Hestia.

"Wait, WHAT?!" I screamed. Hestia smiled at me as I felt myself being whisked away from San Francisco. I closed my water-vision eyes and screamed.

It felt like i was fire-traveling forever. I never seemed to get to camp. Finally, I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the middle of a roaring fire. On the outside sat every single camper in Camp Half-Blood staring at me. I did the rational thing.

"Hey everybody," I spoke as I waved. More staring.

I stood there awkwardly for a long time it seemed. In reality, it was probably only a minute or two.

"Jake!" screamed a voice from the crowd. Just like Annabeth said, some of the girls swooned after my name was mentioned. I ignored that. Instead, I rushed towards the daughter of Ares running from the crowd.

"Daisy! How have you been?" I asked.

"I would've been better if you were here! You're my best friend. As the Aphrodite cabin says, you're my BFF, whatever that is!" The little girl exclaimed.

I laughed. "A BFF is your best friend forever, Daisy! Am I your best friend forever?"

"Of course silly! Am I yours?"

"Hm... I don't know about that..." I joked. Daisy punched my in the thigh. For a little girl, she is incredibly strong. "Ok fine, you got me! You are my BFF!"

She laughed. "Where have you been for the last three months?"

I froze. "Three months?!"

"Yeah. It's been three months since I saw you last. Are you okay?" asked Daisy concerned.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just grumpy because someone told me it wouldn't take a long time to get here. Instead, it takes three months. Thanks!" I yelled the last part up at the sky. "I should've just taken the plane," I grumbled.

"What do you mean? Where did you go?" Asked a Hermes camper.

Oh yeah. I forgot that they were all staring at me. Oops.

"San Francisco." I didn't explain myself.

A lot of campers stared at me wide-eyed. Most of them hadn't left camp yet.

"Wow, really? Why?" Asked an Apollo kid.

"Alex right? Well Alex, I had to repay a debt to a goddess. Another goddess suggested I go to California to... Repay her. I also had to pay a third goddess as well. The second goddess that I owed nothing to is the one that flashed me here," I explained.

"What did you do to repay the debts?" Asked an Athena boy.

"I... Had to swear an oath in the Styx and... Best someone up. Yeah that's it."

"Who?" Geez, am I getting annoyed with these questions.

"Atlas," I spoke as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, a few campers closest to me heard and passed it around in a ripple affect.

"Did you beat him?" Asked a Hephaestus camper in awe. I nodded.

Suddenly, a camper with blonde hair falling in her eyes pushed her way through the crowd and to me, followed my a lot of complaints.

"Seaweed Brain!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Wise Girl!" I shouted.

My Annabeth ran up and hugged me. We stood there for a minute before I gently pulled away. The daughter if Athena looked at me with hurt evident in her eyes before I pulled her closer to my face, cupping her face in my hands and capturing her like on mine.

Lets just say, I was in heaven. Until the campers ruined that.

"Is that-"

"She said Seaweed Brain-"

"Its him-"

"Pinch me I'm dreaming dude!"

"Its Percy Jackson!"

"Percy-"

"Perseus-"

"Son if Poseidon-"

And so on. You get the concept right? Yeah. You do.

Annabeth and I broke apart. Chiron walked up to us.

"Perseus?" He asked me.

"Hi Chiron," I greeted weakly. He smiled at me.

"Why don't you take off your glasses?" He asked me. Although they couldn't see it, my eyes grew twice as large.

"No thank you."

"Why not? Come on, you said you would for me when you got back!" Pleaded Annabeth.

"I'll do it another time. I think I'll head to bed. Good night everyone." And before anyone could stop me, I was out of there. As much as I love Annabeth and camp, I'm just not ready yet to show them my hideous face yet. Not yet.

I ran to my cabin and didn't even bother to undress. I really was tired. I slumped onto the bed and was out like a light within seconds.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I decided that once this is done, I'll write a sequel instead if making thus a super long story! Thanks to the people that reviewed or gave me ideas! :) I also decided, thanks to an awesome writer's profile, to stop telling you my problems cause they're stupid! I won't tell you anything unless it has to do with this story or it's important! I own nothing (sadly! :[) and most importantly, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :) Also, sorry it's so short. I'll make it up to you! This is my shortest chapter ever. **

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy walked off to his cabin, the area erupted into questions. There was so many campers taking that I couldn't hear anything. Soon, I had enough.

"STOP!" I screamed. "Let's do this in an orderly manner like civilized people. We'll go by cabins. Any objections?" No one argued.

"Zeus cabin. Any questions?" There were three people in the Zeus cabin right now. Thalia and two twin boys. Jason lives off at Camp Jupiter with Piper, Leo, Reyna, hazel, and Frank.

"Miss Chase?" Thalia teased me as she raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Grace?" I mocked. Thalia glared at me. She detests her last name, because it reminds her of her mother, whom Thalia loathed.

"Was this the first time you've talked to Kelp Head in three months? And did you know he was in 'Frisco?"

I shook my head. "I had no idea where he was. We haven't talked/seen each other in over three months."

I slowly went through each cabin after that, until a question from an Apollo kid made me pause.

"What's wring with sunglasses dude? And what am I supposed to call him? I've heard many names for him," asked Alex, the same kid who questioned Percy earlier.

"Percy," I replied automatically. "And what do you mean?"

"Since my dad is Apollo, I could see some type of injury on him. I can't tell how bad it is or what it is. I'm not that developed in my powers."

"Can you see where he was injured?" I asked desperately.

"Yeah..." Alex concentrated. "I think it was somewhere on his face... that's all. I can't tell any more. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Alex. Are we done with questions?" I finished. Everyone nodded, ready to get to bed.

I nodded in response. Everyone shuffled off to bed.

I just stood there for a minute thinking. What's wrong with Percy now? Did a god or monster hurt him? I told him not to get hurt! Stupid Seaweed Brain...

But his long has he had it? Are the sunglasses covering it? Is that why he won't take them off? If that's the case, then poor stupid Seaweed Brain.

Suddenly, I thought of something. Does Percy sleep with his sunglasses on? I doubt it. But, if I put on my Yankees invisible hat, he wouldn't see me even if he woke up! It's brilliant! Course, I am a daughter of Athena, and Athena always has a plan. Always.

I took my my hat out of my pocket and placed it on my head. Slowly, I snuck up to Poseidon's cabin. I crept up to a window and peeked in. And before you ask it, I am not a stalker. I'm just... Curious. Yeah that's a valid excuse- I mean the complete truth.

Making sure Percy wasn't in there changing clothes or something (how embarrassing would that be?), I slowly scanned the room. Mostly empty bunks and junk all over the floor... Hey that bunks occupied! Percy!

I decided to go inside. And just because I can, I climbed through the open window. Yeah, I'm a daredevil lately. BOOM.

I stalked closer to the bunk Percy was passed out on. I made sure my hat was still on and I was completely invisible. It wouldn't be good if Percy saw me stalking-I mean watching-I mean observing him in his sleep. There's no way to say that without sounding like a stalker. Which I am not, thank you every much.

In a matter of seconds, I was right next to Percy's bunk. The only bad part is, he still had his glasses on! Oh well, I'll take them off. I slowly reached forward to grab them when a hand raced up like a bullet and grabbed my wrist. It was so sudden that I didnt even see it.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people Wise Girl," Percy spoke, his voice low.

I was shocked. How did he know I was there? I'm completely invisible and silent!

"H-how..." I stuttered before trailing off.

"I'll tell you later. Get back to your cabin. It's time for bed."

I slunk away slowly, cap still on my head incase any harpies pass by. It's really late. While I strolled closer to my cabin, I kept wondering how Seaweed Brain knew I was there.

He'll tell you tomorrow. He told you he would, the rational part of my brain spoke. The other part wanted to just go back and lay in his arms all night. Just breathing him in.

I sighed. I guess not tonight. It will have to happen another time. Just not tonight.

"Good night Percy," I whispered. I'm almost positive I heard a goodnight Annabeth in return. I love you Percy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Before I start this, I would like to write a brief note to a reviewer. **

**Dear Ice, or whatever your name is, **

**i am trying very hard to keep a cool head about this. I would PM this to you, but sadly, you have no account. I do not appreciate what you said to me. It wasn't very kind, since I told you my characters were OOC in the summary. I will not burden the other readers by going into too much detail, but you were not very nice. Since you have no stories, I do not think you realize how difficult it is to write these stories. It may seem easy the way some people write it, but it is not all that simple sometimes. I would like it if you refrained from leaving reviews like that again. Thank you. I am trying very hard right now to restrain myself from swearing and writing something I might regret. **

**From, the upset author Izzybella. **

**One more thing that I've held in all day. People who don't like it, please skip this section because it contains swearing. I'm sorry. I really need to get this out. I was helping my beep sister cause her beep friends were jumping off the beep pier! No thanks at all! Now on the way swinming back in the beep ocean, i cut my beep knee of an beep beer bottle because a beep beep had to get beep drunk and just had to throw the beep bottle into the beep ocean! I cut my beep ****knee on the beep broken bottle and now I'm beep bleeding. I even ruined my beep water shoes, which were beep new! Then the beep I had a beep crush in comes up to me and what dies he say? You okay? No he beep doesn't! He says, and I quote, "Not the Worst I've seen"! I mean are you beep serious?! I have a trail of beep blood running down my beep leg and all you say us not the worst you've seen?! Are you beep kidding me?! Then the beep brother won't leave me alone cause he wants me to go swimming cause his lazy parents can't get off their beep phones and watch the beep ****kid! Beep serious?! I watch that beep kid more than his beep parents! And I'm not even beep related to the jerks! I cut my beep leg in gnashes and once I get medical attention, thus beep lady won't stop arguing with me about the correct term for it! I mean are you beep serious?! I just had a beep trail of blood running down my beep leg and you want to argue about the difference between a cut and a gnash?! Serious?!**

**Im done now. Breath in, breath out. I'm sorry. At least I censored it. If you want the real version PM me. Lots if f-bombs. I have a bad temper when I'm mad. I'm good at hiding certain emotions. I do it all the time at school. I just needed to let that out. I apologize to any viewer that read that. **

** Now that I've said that, I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! :)**

Percy's POV

I watched Annabeth leave my cabin. She was right, I couldn't hear her. But the way I see, water vapor, helped me see her outline and I could easily see it was her. There's not too many invisible girls sneaking Into my cabin every night at past 11:00. But you'd be surprised by how many visible girls have tried to sneak into my cabin over the years.

I sighed. I guess Annabeth will have to see under my sunglasses tomorrow. Unless... What if she couldn't find me? That would work right? Maybe?

I sighed again. It hasn't been a good couple years. I need some music to cheer up. Slowly, I made my way over to the dresser and took out my iPod. I pressed the shuffle button and plugged in my headphones.

BAD DAY BY DANIEL POWTER

Where is the moment we needed the most

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

They tell me your blue skies fade to grey

They tell me your passion's gone away

And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time

And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday

The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

(Oh, on a holiday)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

(Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah)

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day

You had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Had a bad day

Just what I wasn't looking for. A sad song. Usually, when a person wants to cheer up, they listen to happy music. Guess not thus time.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ LINE BREAK. NEXT MORNING ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

I crept into the pavilion trying to keep my head low. If I don't do anything attention-drawing, maybe no one will notice me. Or maybe not.

Before I even reached the pavilion, I could feel the silence spreading. No one spoke. You could even hear everyone breathing it was so quiet.

Keeping my head low, I practically crawled into the area. As soon as I was within sight, all eyes were on me, over 200 pairs. I looked at everyone and awkwardly waved. Then I put my head down again and hurried to my table to get some food.

Throughout breakfast, all was silent. All eyes were on me. All the time. I shoveled my food into my mouth as fast as I could and avoided eye contact with everyone. Finally, I ate everything and as subtly as I could, I stood up and sprinted out if the pavilion. My feet made loud pounding noises in the silence as they slapped the ground.

After I left, I heard about 4 people stand up and run after me. I kept running and dashed into the forest. I could hear my pursuers hot on my trail.

Like I had a while ago while I was Wrath, I climbed up a tree. Admittedly, it took me a pretty long time to get to a sturdy branch and sit comfortably on it.

Not even one minute after I had positioned myself on the branch had my followers crashed through the brush I had ran through a few minutes ago.

As I had suspected, it was four people. Well, kinda. Grover stood panting, hands on his knees, bent over. Thalia stood in her silver hunter's outfit and princess band woven into her hair next to Nico, dressed in his usual black outfit. Finally, Annabeth was looking around at the front if this group wildly for something. Or someone... Gods is she looking for me?

"Percy! Percy! Percy, come here right now!" Gods she _is_ looking for me. Fudge.

"Annabeth, I want to go back to the pavilion and eat my bacon!" whined Nico. I snickered.

Annabeth didn't say anything. She didn't need to. That glare she sent Nico was more than enough to shut him up.

"Percy, come here!"

I sighed. I was already gone for over two years. I guess I better talk to her, especially if Nico's bacon is on the line. If it's cold, we'll have a very grumpy son of Hades.

I planned on jumping agilely down like a cat, but... Let's say things didn't go my way. I tripped while I was jumping down and I ended up falling flat on my face.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"Get up Seaweed Brain. Wow, your brain really is filled with seaweed isn't it?" Guess who said that?

"Gee thanks Annabeth. You're _so_ sweet," I sarcastically grumbled, brushing the dirt off my jeans.

Annabeth glared at me.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing. But you didn't show me under your glasses yet, what about that? Huh?" Annabeth pressured me.

"Glasses? Seriously Annie? That's what this is all about? Kelpy's glasses?" complained Thalia. Nico groaned along with her, while Grover just stared at me wide eyed.

Finally, Annabeth seemed to notice Grover's expression. "Grover? What's wrong?"

"I-I can see it Perce. Why didn't you say anything? To anyone? Do your parents even know? Sally, Poseidon, Paul?" Grover questioned me.

"What do you mean?" I responded faking obliviousness.

"Percy, what is under those sunglasses?" my girlfriend asked.

"I want my bacon!" groaned Nico. Annabeth didn't even spare him a glance.

"Percy..." Annabeth spoke threateningly.

"Fine!" I yelled, giving in. "You all want to see the monster I've become?"

"I don't really want to... I just want my bacon..." spoke Nico.

"No one cares about your bacon!" I shrieked at Nico. He was really getting on my nerves with all the bacon stuff.

Nico looked at me like I just killed his puppy. I just glared at him.

"Percy, calm down," Thalia tried to say before I interrupted her.

"No! I've been trying to be calm my entire life! I don't want to be calm anymore! You want to see what she made me into? I'll let you see then!" I roared whipping off my sunglasses.

Annabeth and Thalia gasped in shock while Nico just stared at me in horror.

"Who did this Percy?" Annabeth gently asked. I shook my head.

"I-I can't..."

"Percy." That stern voice again like she was reprimanding a child. "Tell us. We're your friends."

"It-it was... Artemis," I managed to choke out, barely pushing away the onslaught of memories. Thalia gasped again.

"What why?" She asked.

"I swore an oath... That's all you need to know. It's my fault. Artemis was just paying me back."

"You swore an oath, so the moon goddess chopped out your eyes? Doesn't sound very fair," Nico spoke. I shrugged.

"Are you blind?" Thalia asked me.

"Kinda. If I wasn't a child of Poseidon I would be..." And I explained water vapor vision to my cousins, girlfriend and best friend. By the end, Annabeth was crying and Thalia looked enraged because I also went over the incident.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something once I finished explaining, but the conch horn interrupted her.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"No. Dinner. We were here for a while," Grover responded.

No one replied; we were all busy running towards the pavilion.

We all ate our dinner quickly. All was good until I saw Annabeth stand up and walk over to Chiron. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. I have a bad feeling about this... Annabeth walked up to the mic on the stage and started talking.

"Attention campers! May I have your attention please?" She asked. All eyes turned to her. "Thank you! As you all probably know, Percy Jackson just came back from an extended absence. He's been wearing sunglasses the whole time he's been here since he returned yesterday. Who wants Percy to remove his sunglasses?"

I started choking on my barbecue. The crowd cheering covered up my gagging.

"Well, Percy, looks like you get the stage!" I shook my head no.

"No thanks!" I shouted.

The he next thing I know, my cousins are pushing me up the ramp to the stage.

"Let's give a round of applause of Percy Jackson everybody!" Everyone roared.

"Ready Perce?" Annabeth asked me. I shook my head no again. "Ok, glasses off in 5...4...3...2...1...!"

On cue, I pulled my glasses off and everyone stared at me. I stared back with my cream colored orbs.

Gasps erupted from around the pavilion. One kid even threw up.

Chiron asked a question. "Percy, are you blind me boy?"

"Kinda... If i wasn't a child of poseidon I would be..." And I explained everything again, starting from when I saw Artemis to when I was followed into the woods today.

"And that's the parts you should know," I concluded. "Any questions or comments?"

Most of the campers were still stunned. Finally, a girl with a silver parka spoke up.

"I have a comment Kelpy!" Exclaimed Thalia. I nodded.

"I've had something I was on the fence about for a long time. Now, I've decided. I quit the hunters."

More gasps echoed from around the room.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Ive had a crush on someone for a while and I've decided I want to be with them forever, as long as he'll have me. If not, I'll find someone else. And after seeing what they did to Percy, my annoying cousin, I can't be in a group with people who do that," explained Thalia.

"Who's the guy Thals?" Asked Nico.

Thalia didnt reply. She just stalked over to Nico at the Hades table and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Kiss me," she whispered. Nico's eyes grew wide as he leaned up and locked lips with the daughter if Zeus. His eyes closed as he relaxed into the kiss.

Slowly, as Thalia kissed Nico, her hunter clothes disappeared and turned into her regular jeans and t-shirt. Thalia isn't a hunter anymore.

Finally, Nico and Thalia broke apart. Everyone cheered. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the pavilion, directly in front of me.

I gaped at the new guest.

"Artemis," I whispered.

"Yes Perseus. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me."

"For what?" I dared to ask.

"This." And with that, she shot me between the eyes and I fell flat on my back. Before I blacked out, I heard Annabeth screaming my name and saw a bright light as Artemis flashed away.

**Ok, first, before you all go hating on Artemis, hold it. She has a reason... Which will come in the next chapter! This story is almost over before I do a sequel! Thanks! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before the chapter, I just want to say I can't believe I can't believe I have this many reviews! I'm so glad you like this! And in response to a review to the previous chapter, I will ****_not _****just KILL Percy! Are you crazy?! Percy's awesome, but I'm a Leo girl. We both have so much in common! We both use humor to hide feelings...**

**Anyways, this story is almost over. Sadly... About one more chapter after this one! I think.**

**My skeleton action figure Stanley (I'm a daughter of Hades :3) says I own nothing. What else Stanley? Oh yeah, enjoy this chapter! **

**Annabeth's POV**

I screamed as Percy's eyes rolled back in his head. Artemis flashed away before I could murder her viciously. Ignoring all the chaos of the campers, I raced onto the stage where Percy's limp body lay.

"Percy..." I whispered grabbing his hand. "I need an Apollo camper STAT!"

Will Solace and a few of his siblings jumped onto the stage.

"Where's the arrow Annabeth?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know. It dissolved or something! Look! Even the mark it made is fading!" I exclaimed. As I spoke, the nasty red color if the arrow mark between Percy's eyes was turning into a light pink, and soon faded into a white scar.

"Never seen that before," muttered Will. "Let's load him onto a stretcher. We'll take him to the infirmary."

I followed the Apollo kids as they carried Percy's body onto the stretcher some other kids found. Once Percy was safely loaded onto the white stretcher held by two Apollo girls, the rest of the Apollo campers and I rushed to the infirmary, chased by the rest if camp.

Within in a few minutes, Percy was lying on a white hospital bed in the infirmary, his tan skin pale and blending into the sheets. I sat next to him in a metal folding chair as I ran my fingers through his raven black hair.

"Annabeth?" Alex the Apollo camper approached me.

"Yes?" I replied, wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave for now. We need to do some tests on him. I can contact you when we finish if you want. That way, you can come right back in, okay?" I nodded.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Alex." I stood up and slowly walked out of the room, stealing one last glance at my Seaweed Brain as Apollo kids circled him poking tubes into his arms.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm sitting in the waiting room, Alex shaking my shoulder.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, you can come back in now. We're done with the tests."

I jumped up so quickly Alex had to hop back to avoid being banged into.

"How is? What did that _beep_ goddess do to him?" I asked, ignoring the thunder rumbling in the sky.

"Actually, Percy's fine. More than fine. It's just... Just... Percy's in a coma Annabeth. We've tried everything... And he won't wake up," Alex spoke.

"What? How could this happen?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. You can go in and see him though."

I nodded, then ran into the infirmary and dashed into Percy's room. I gasped at the sight of him. Not in horror, but in shock.

Percy's skin was his usual healthy tan as before, and the rest of his body looked fine. It was his face that surprised me. Where there had been many scars surrounding and covering his eyes, there was now just one long scar over his right eye. All the cuts from Artemis had disappeared.

"Its a miracle isn't it?" Will spoke. I hadn't even realized he was there.

"Yeah. How'd you do that?" I asked.

"We didn't. We were testing him when his scars from Artemis all started to fade. We didn't notice at first because it was really slow, but it became clear they were all fading. Now, you can't even see them anymore."

"How'd it happen?"

"I'm not sure. It might be godly help, or it might be Artemis, since just wounds from her are disappearing. Not other ones."

I stared in disbelief at Wil. That goddess just attacked my boyfriend twice and now Will thinks she's helping the person she attacked.

"No, I don't think so Will." With that I went and sat down in my cold metal folding chair and held Percy's hand as I stared at his motionless face.

"Please wake up Percy," I whispered.

**Percy's POV (my first and probably last mid-chapter POV change!)**

I woke in a forest.

"Woah, where in the name of Zeus am I?" I asked no one.

"In your mind. I made it look like this since I prefer it this way. I thought since we were in you mind that was good for you and a forest was good for me. Compromise," came a voice from the trees. A voice I heard in my nightmares for a week after the incident...

"Artemis?" I asked.

"Yes perseus." Said goddess melted from the shadows, looking like a twelve year old hunter of Artemis.

"What are you doing in my head? How are we even in my head?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you and I didn't think you comply. I will not answer that second question, because then you will try to leave an I cannot have that."

"Oh. Well you're right. I wouldn't have 'complied' as you put it."

"Yes I know Perseus. Now, let me think for a moment."

I sat in silence as Artemis gathered her thoughts. Finally after two days in Percy-World (the best world ever) I couldnt take the silence anymore. I started humming a song I've had stuck in my head for a while.

"_What_ are you doing?" Asked Artemis incredulously.

"Um... I'm humming this song I have stuck in my head."

"What song?" Artemis asked.

"Uh, it's called Breakeven by The Script. Want me to... Sing it or something?"

"Sure Perseus. I could use something to fill this distracting silence."

Um ok. Here it goes I guess.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Her best days were some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...

No, it don't break

No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

(Oh I'm falling, falling)

I'm falling to pieces,

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no..." I finished.

Artemis stared at me. "Interesting song," she finally commented. "Your voice is also off-key. Apollo could fix that." I nodded.

"Alright. Thank you Lady Artemis. What was it you wanted to say?" I asked.

"Uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting Thalia to leave the hunt. I knew she had feelings for the son of hades, but she said she wasn't going to leave unless something serious happened. I also did not have much of a choice on the matter concerning your eyes. As much as I may have been against it, you swore the oath on the price of your eyes. The fates knew that was not going to happen as if right now, so I was ordered my both my father and the fates to help you pay the price. I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me," explained Artemis.

I smiled at her. "My lady, you don't understand. I've already forgiven you. It's not in my nature to hold grudges. That's Nico's thing. As long as I wear sunglasses for the rest of my life while I'm in public, I'll be fine."

Artemis smiled back at me. "Thank you Perseus. And you will not need to wear sunglasses. The arrow I shot at you had multiple uses. It allowed me to enter your mind to have this chat, but it also healed your wounds I gave you. Every cut I made will disappear if it hasn't already. You shall also regain your sight. Everything is back to normal, as if I never touched you. I couldn't take away any scars from other creatures and people though. So the cut from Atlas has left a scar across your right eye."

"Thank you for fixing the damage you created though Milady."

"I must go now Perseus. But you wanted to know how I'm here to talk to you this long? In order to heal, your body has been put in a coma. I apologize. I didn't mean for that to happen. Good luck." Even though I'm in my mind, I adverted my eyes as Artemis flashed away.

"Hades," I muttered. "How do I get out?" After the moon goddess left, the forest faded away to black. Right now, it seems like I'm standing in a black hole, just nowhere surrounded by black.

Suddenly a voice echoed through my brain... Or where ever I am.

"Please wake up Percy," a familiar feminine voice spoke. Annabeth.

"I can hear you Annabeth! I'm trying!" I screamed. I tried to force my eyes open, resulting in only a headache.

I screamed to Annabeth until my voice gave out. Still, I kept trying to wake up.

"Come on Seaweed Brain! I can see you trying to wake up! Keep doing it... For me. I miss you," encouraged Annabeth.

The next time I tried to wake up, I tried harder than any of the other times combined. My eyes squinted and I groaned from the pressure. I felt like I was about to give out in my trying when all of a sudden, I broke through.

Blinding light glared down at me. Blonde princess curls ticked my nose. Gray eyes stared down at me. I smiled.

"Annabeth, I can see. I can see Annabeth! I can see!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me. I leaned up and kissed her passionately. It was perfect until someone interrupted us.

"I'm sorry is something going on here?" Annabeth and I turned our heads to see who bothered us. Standing in the door was Nico and Thalia holding hands, Grover chewing on a can, Chiron grinning at me, and Will looking uncomfortable.

"Hey guys," I spoke casually flashing my lopsided grin. "What's up? Hey guses what!"

Before they could respond, I answered for them.

"I can see again!"

Thanks Artemis. You redeemed yourself.


	25. Final Chapter

**Hi everyone! Sadly, this is the last chapter. I hope you're all as bummed as I am. But I'll be sending out a sequel within the week don't worry! Sorry this chapters a little short. Stanley says I own nothing, it's not creepy to have a glow in the dark skeleton on your nightstand next to your bed, and to enjoy this last chapter! I hope you all read the sequel!**

**Percy's POV**

The last four months have been wonderful. I got my sight back, and I've just been having a great time goofing off with my friends. Although I had left for over two years without saying anything, Annabeth and I are back together. She never stopped loving me, and we made a deal. As long as I don't go missing on purpose unless it's an emergency, she and I will stay together. All in all, my life's been great.

I should've known it would all come to an end eventually.

The end of my happiness started off as just another day at camp. I had breakfast like I usually do, didn't even switch up my food choices. I had regular classes like canoeing, Greek lessons, archery (I have to have my own class though), sword fighting (I'm the teacher), and rock wall climbing. Next I had free time.

Annabeth and all my friends had different free times than I did that day, so I decided to head into the woods and kill some monsters. You know, just stroll around until I saw something or time ran out.

By the time this period was almost over, I had killed 6 monsters. I forget what they were, so I won't go into detail on that. Like I said though, the period is almost over. I started to head back when I got a pounding headache. At first, I ignored it, thinking it to be the typical Out-of-Tartarus thing I sometimes get. It's like a flashback and a headache rolled into one.

Well, I ignored the headache until it got so bad that I fell to my knees on the ground clutching my head.

"What in Hades is going on..." My flashbacks are never this bad. What's wring with me this time?

Out of nowhere, a golden smoke came up from the ground. It formed itself into the shape of a body. Then, it started talking to me.

"Why hello Perseus! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" The male voice commented, sounding as pleasant as nails on a chalkboard.

"Kronos," I growled, still clutching my head.

"Yes, do you like that headache I got you? My servants in Tartarus helped me create it just for you. It allows you to see me and hear me, while everyone else just thinks you're crazy and talking to yourself. Just think of it as part one of my plan."

"Part one? What plan?" I asked. Kronos chuckled.

"Why, the plan of revenge of course! And I need your help."

"Why'd I ever help you?" I growled.

"It seems I had no use fir this information last time, but I'll share with you now. You know the ant that infected your dear late sister Anne? That was my servants at work. We knew you were a child if Poseidon, and could be useful to us. This gives us leverage."

"How? This only changes the fact on how much I want to kill you. Much more than before if you didn't guess!" I hissed. He killed my sister?! I'll murder him and every last one of his helpers.

"Not so fast Perseus," spoke Kronos. "I have something you might want to know. Remember that fatal disease that your sister got? I made more. That was just the prototype. But now I have the finished version, and I know just the guinea pigs."

"Go ahead and use it on me. I'm not afraid," I replied hiding my fear.

Kronos laughed as I glared at him. "You're misunderstood son of Poseidon. I have no intention of using it on you." I almost sighed in relief, but held it in. "I chose it use it on your friends." Now I'm glad I didn't sigh in relief.

"W-what?! H-how? Y-you can't do t-that! You're j-just some gold s-smoke!" I sputtered, staring in horror.

"I'm glad you asked. Many of the demigods inside Camp Half-Blood right now are under my command, whether of their own free will... or possession."

"Possession? You possessed demigods?" I exclaimed horrified.

"Yes, it was an easy trick to master in Tartarus. I'd explain it to you, but you're too dense to understand. Anyways, back to my plan. I have demigods inside camp right now. They each have a vial of the disease in their cabins. Right now it's a liquid, but it can be transferred my gaseous or solid state too. If you don't do what I say and join me, I'll release the disease upon your friends and they'll never make it to the next sunrise," sneered the Titan.

"No..." I whispered.

"Oh yes. Wouldn't that be fun? What's your answer Jackson?"

"What friends?" I asked instead, avoiding the question.

Kronos eyed me closely. Then he nodded. "Not deciding no yet. Smart boy. Well, I know that satyr Grover is one, Leo Valdez, the roman girl Hazel and her boyfriend Frank, Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico di'Angelo, that oracle of yours, the daughter of Aphrodite Piper, and... Oh yes, your girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Now what do you choose? Join us, or kill them?" Asked Kronos.

I stared at him for a moment. Kill them, or join the enemy. "Do I have to help you?"

"Yes. If you choose that path, you must help us or else we'll have to go to desperate measures."

I thought it over again. I just got a great idea! I could IM Annabeth, that way she knows all their plans! Kronos will be defeated!

"Ok, I'll join you. Just, swear on the Styx you won't hurt my friends."

"I, Kronos son of Gaea, swear on the River Styx not to harm Perseus Jackson's friends unless Percy breaks his deal." Thunder boomed overhead, sealing the deal.

Kronos and I shook hands, I being more reluctant to do so, even if it would help Olympus.

"Good. Now first task, write a note explaining that you've always been on my side and you never loved anyone. It was all a joke."

Im sorry Annabeth. Please don't believe me when I write this note. It's for your own protection.


End file.
